New Experiences
by cubiclecat
Summary: Gon was celebrating his 16th birthday when an unexpected but familiar face decided to show up. It seemed like the more time he spent with the man the more curious Gon got. Little did he know that he was going to learn a lot more than he could handle. Hisogon pairing. Rated MA for mature adults only. May contain strong language and graphic content.
1. 1 - The Present

**Disclaimers:**

**-I do not own or claim ownership on any of the characters mentioned or Hunter x Hunter. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**-This is a complete work of fiction. I do not endorse any of these relationships and actions in real life.**

**Warnings:**

**Please see the warnings and tags before reading. Rated MA. Content is only suitable for mature adults.**

**May contain explicit language and adult themes.**

**I literally wrote this on a whim and it is my first time ever writing anything so I apologize for any issues.**

**Other than that enjoy!~**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Present

Today is Gon's 16th birthday and he's having a party at his place. He did not expect to see this particular person stop by and wish him happy birthday.

Location: Whale Island

* * *

Gon quickly blew out the candles on the cake with one huge breath. "Arigato everyone!"

Killua crept behind Gon swiftly to throw a quick punch.

"OW!" Gon rubbed his head promptly. "What was that for, Killua?!"

"Birthday punches!" Killua exclaimed. He started jabbing rapidly at Gon's arms. "Aaaaaaannd one for good luck!"

Killua raised his right arm and slowly fed electricity into his fist. Swinging down he punched right into Gon's stomach, which sent him flying across the room.

"Killua! Are you trying to kill the birthday boy?!" yelled Leorio.

"Of course not," Killua said with a mischievous grin.

Kurapika sighed, "Childish as ever, Killua..."

Everyone watched as Gon flew through the air but unexpectedly landed in the arms of the person standing right at the doorway.

"My, my, what have we here? ~"

"Hisoka! What are you doing here?" Gon furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I'm just here to wish you a happy birthday Gon-kun~"

Hisoka carefully let the boy down only to study up and down the younger figure.

_Hm, he seems to have grown quite a bit. ~_

_"_Thanks Hisoka," Gon said sheepishly, still rubbing the sore spot on his head. "You're free to stay and have some cake! But no killing!" Gon looked straight up at Hisoka with a serious glare

"I'll try to be on my _best_ behavior~"

"Hey Gon, where do you want me to put this?" Gon looked over and saw Morel holding the spare table over his head with one arm. "You can put that in our backyard. Palm is going to cut the cake and bring it outside for everyone."

Hisoka watched as Gon ran over to Morel to help set the table. He only heard bits and pieces of what happened with the Chimeras but wanted to learn more about what happened with his current favorite toy. What better than to ask Gon himself?

* * *

The party kept going on and everyone was having a blast.

Leorio and Zepile brought drinks, got wasted, and started arm wrestling everyone before passing out on the couch. Kurapika and Melody were on the porch eating cake while catching up with each other on their adventures. Palm was braiding Alluka's hair and Gon and Killua were playing a new game on the JoyStation console that Knuckles and Shoot bought him for his birthday. Hisoka was even surprisingly playing Poker and betting money with Morel and Knov.

A few hours passed by and slowly people were saying their goodbyes and heading back home. Exhausted, Gon plopped onto the couch to close his eyes and rest for a bit before he had to clean everything up. He couldn't believe it had been about three years since the fights against the Chimera Ants.

Kite sent him a letter wishing him a happy birthday and apologized for not being able to make it in person. He was still doing ecological research in NGL to further understand not only his own body but also the other Chimera Ants that decided to stay. He was glad that Kite was still alive and accepted his apology, remembering that Kite promised to meet up with him and Ging in the near future.

Looking back, he realized how far he had come because of everything that happened with the Chimera Ants. He made so many new friends and finally met Ging. However, he couldn't help but also think about all of the bad things that happened in NGL too. His fight with Pitou.

He remembered every second of it. How much power each punch had as it landed on Pitou's weightless body. How he was fueled on rage and despair after being lied to that she could save Kite. How much his body had grown and changed to something he couldn't recognize.

He also remembered how it felt afterwards when he reverted back to his own body. Nen was slowly leaving his body. He felt weak and tired, laying lifelessly on that hospital bed. But what made it worse was listening to everyone's cries seeing him like that.

_I didn't care what happened to me because I accepted the consequences, but I didn't want everyone to be so hurt over me._

His heart throbbed with guilt. _I wish I was stronger at that moment. Then Kite never would've been in that situation._

Before falling too deep into his thoughts, Gon forced himself up and off the couch. He looked at the clock and flipped.

"Oh shoot it's already 9PM! If I don't finish cleaning up by tomorrow afternoon when Mito-san gets back she'll kill me! The last time I threw a large party for Killua's birthday and forgot to clean up Mito-san made me do a week's worth of math problems!"

A light chuckle filled the living room.

"Huh?" Gon wondered looking to find the source of that sound but he was quickly taken aback by what was in front of him. A. Spotless. Room.

There was not a single trace of the party anywhere in sight. Gon remembered accusing Leorio and Zepile earlier of spilling a huge amount of beer on the floor despite their drunken denial but the floor was now spotless.

"Guess you owe me one, Gon-kun~"

Gon turned his head back to the voice and saw Hisoka leaning against the wall with a small grin on his face.

"Hisoka, how did you- when did you-...?"

"You were resting so soundly I thought I could lend a hand with some chores~"

"Thank you Hisoka," Gon said in almost a whisper. He couldn't help but feel a bit wary around Hisoka. The man was still a huge mystery.

Gon looked back at the clock. 9:05PM. _Hmm the last boat off Whale Island usually leaves around sunset. It's definitely long gone by now._

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow early afternoon for the next boat out. As thanks for cleaning up you can sleep here for the night."

"Oh a sleepover how fun~"

"Sleepover? What am I, twelve? I'm not the same kid I was when you first met me." Gon pouted with a slight blush. _I'm not going to let this guy get in my head._

"Ah I'm just teasing you, Gon-kun~"

_Of course you're different. Much more different~_

"If you don't mind I'm going to take a shower, would you mind showing me to the bathroom? ~" Hisoka asked innocently.

Gon nodded and had him follow him up the stairs.

* * *

20 minutes later.

Gon had fully changed into his pajamas, which consisted of a white tank top and a pair of shorts with foxbears all over it. He took out a bunch of blankets from the closet and made a makeshift futon on the floor next to his bed for Hisoka to sleep on for the night.

Remembering that he forgot to give him a towel before his shower, Gon quickly grabbed one from the closet and headed towards the bathroom door before it abruptly swung open.

A rush of steam started to flow and evaporate into the bedroom. Hisoka was staring straight ahead, his hand on his head rustling wet crimson hair before looking down at the boy in front of him.

Gon blushed a bright red and firmly closed his eyes. He remembered the last time he got a good look of Hisoka's "body" in Greed Island. Hisoka was covered in defined muscles and his skin looked incredibly smooth.

He was even surprised by his "package" down there and how big he was. Flustered and eyes still closed, Gon attempted to 180 and sprint out the bedroom door but miscalculated and ran right into the wall.

Gon clutched his forehead, reminded of how Killua also gave him some birthday punches earlier. "Ow..ow.." he whispered quietly not to embarrass himself further.

Hisoka approached the boy, leaned over him, and smirked.

"Thank you~" He grabbed the towel out of Gon's hands and instead of covering himself up used it to dry off his damp hair.

Gon quickly turned around to not only keep himself from looking at the naked man but also hide his own cherry red face.

"Uhh I'll give you some privacy!" Gon ran out of the room quickly to get out of the unusual predicament.

_Ah still so innocent after all these years~_

After Hisoka was changed, Gon stepped back in with a bunch of gift-wrapped boxes in his arms.

"Hey Hisoka, want to help me unwrap the birthday presents I got? I was too excited to see everyone's face that I completely forgot about the gifts. Ha ha." He hoped that this would help ease the weird atmosphere created earlier.

"Sure Gon-kun~"

Gon knew having his friends was more than enough and that he didn't need any gifts but it was still appreciated. He haphazardly opened the first present, ripping off all the gift-wrap without a care.

"Leoriooo...I can't have these..." Gon raised the large bottle of whiskey and glass in disappointment to the other man and read the note attached.

_Legal age shmegal age! Relax and have a drink like a man! HBD - Leorio _

"Leorio is too funny. Ah it must've been really expensive and it would be horrible to throw away a present. . .Oh! You can have it Hisoka!" the boy shoved the drink into the older man's lap.

Hisoka accepted the bottle without question and even started pouring himself a glass to drink while Gon worked on the next gift.

"Woah look Hisoka! Palm got me two tickets to the amusement park in Yorknew City! Ha ha she probably wants me to take her out on another date!"

The last word piqued Hisoka's interest. "Date? Have you been on dates before? ~"

"Yeah lots of them! I took Palm to see some sea fireflies before we fought the chimera ants. I've also been on a few dates with the older women here on Whale Island and they've taught me a few things."

Hisoka practically spat out the whiskey he was drinking.

_Oh my, has Gon matured faster than I initially thought? ~_

_"_Anyways I'm excited to open this present next!" Gon lifted the thin rectangular gift that was wrapped in all black gift-wrap. It obviously came from his best friend, Killua.

After tearing off at the paper, they both found what appeared to be a DVD and a note.

_You're always protesting that you're not a little kid anymore. Welcome to adulthood then._

_P.S. - Only watch this at home when Mito-san's not around or you're in for a beating -Killua :P_

Gon ran over to the small TV in his room and mentally thanked himself that he asked Mito-san last month to buy him a DVD player to watch all the latest movies. He quickly read the title of the DVD not thinking too much of it before popping it into the device.

_Breaking and Entering._

Hisoka smirked and crawled right behind him, all too aware of what was about to happen.

_The movie started abruptly to a scene with a girl in pajamas laying on her belly on her bed with her feet pointed in the air. She was reading a magazine when all of a sudden her doorbell rang. _

_She walked over to open the door and saw a handsome man asking about directions since he was lost. He asked if he could come inside and use her phone and she said yes, opening the door further. The minute he stepped inside and closed the door he held a gun to her face and told her to go to her room._

Surprised, Gon looked to Hisoka and exclaimed that this must be an action/horror movie. Mito-san never let him watch any good action movies because they apparently had "too many adult scenes in them". Whatever that meant. Hisoka just nudged Gon to turn back and face the tv to see what would happen next.

_After they entered the bedroom, the guy tied her hands behind her back and told her to get on her knees. He started unzipping his pants and took out his penis and started rubbing it in his hands as it got bigger and bigger. Once fully erect he told her to start sucking or he would shoot._

Gon tilted his head to the side like a puppy, confused about what was happening in the movie.

_She took his thick cock in her mouth and started licking the tip and then taking the whole thing in her mouth, sucking generously. The man roughly moaned in satisfaction and started thrusting grabbing her head for support._

At that point Gon realized what kind of movie this was. He had jokingly heard about pornography from Killua before but never inquired further about it. All he knew at that point was he couldn't keep his eyes off the screen and that he was feeling something grow in his shorts that he never felt before.

_He then pushed the girl onto the bed and took off her clothes. After doing so, he got on the bed took off his own clothes and spread her legs apart positioning himself right between them. "Are you ready?"_

Hisoka closed the distance between him and Gon and whispered gently into Gon's ear "I'm surprised that you're into this kind of stuff, how naughty~"

Beet red, Gon turned around and was at a lost of words for he completely forgot that Hisoka was right behind him. _ASFLDKKP OMG HOW COULD I FORGET HE WAS RIGHT NEXT TO ME!_

"Is this the kind of things you were taught on dates hmm Gon?~"

"No no! They taught me how to hold doors out for women- and and how to pick out nice clothes I- I swear!"

Gon couldn't help but realize that he was feeling really weird all over. It wasn't just his embarrassment from watching the movie but also something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

_Was I sick? I don't remember catching a cold. Or maybe I ate something bad at the party? No, it's not that. This all started happening while watching the movie..._

Hisoka saw all the troubled emotions crystal clear on Gon's face and thought he could help enlighten the young one.

"You've probably never experienced this before have you?~" _I definitely have to thank Killua sometime for giving you such a fun birthday present~_

Gon shook his head earnestly. "What is it?" Gon's hazel eyes beamed at Hisoka.

Hisoka could feel his own aura turn more sinister and a gradual build up of bloodlust but he quickly pushed it all down not to frighten the adorable coming of age boy in front of him.

"You're going through something called puberty. You'll feel more urges in the sexual sense such as being horny~"

Gon straightened his back in surprise and took a moment to digest the words that came out of the magician's mouth. _Mito-san once sat me down and talked about how I'm growing so things might start to "change" for me and my body..._

"Huh okay." Gon replied hesitantly. "...B- but you can't tell what happened to anyone especially Killua! He'll never let me hear the end of it!"

He promptly turned off the TV and stuck out his pinky at Hisoka to make a promise. Hisoka grabbed his pinky but instead of pushing their thumbs together to seal the promise, he grabbed Gon's head with his other hand and locked their lips into a kiss.

Surprised, Gon tried to push against Hisoka's chest to break the kiss but instead found himself enjoying the feeling of his muscular chest in between his fingers.

Hisoka broke the kiss first, his face inches from Gon's only to look into half-lidded hazel eyes.

_Oh how I want to take you right now. But not yet. When you're completely ripe.~_

"Let's go to sleep now Gon~" Hisoka suggested. He slid under the covers of the makeshift futon and looked at Gon while patting the blanket. "Unless you want to sleep here with me~"

Knowing that there must be some underlying motive, Gon jumped into his own bed and threw the covers over himself to hide his face. "Goodnight Hisoka!" he yelped.

Before slowly falling asleep, he put a finger up to his lips to feel how warm they were and how it gave him that same sensation. _Aggghh Killua look what happened._

_My first kiss..._


	2. 2 - Nightmares

**Please see the first chapter for all disclaimers and warnings before reading this chapter. This is a shorter chapter but I swear I'm just trying to build up character development and stuff.**

**I'm a complete newbie to this so please keep that in mind. If you do like the content or have any tips please let me know and I'll try to improve the story or see if I can invest more time into writing apart from my full-time job.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Nightmares

_At night_

_Gon found himself shrouded in darkness. Pitch black aura slowly consuming him like a fire. _

_What is this?_

_Looking in all directions, he saw a faint silhouette of a man about hundred feet in front of him. Not caring if this was a friend or foe, Gon ran towards the figure knowing it meant he would at least not be alone in the shadows. _

_Finally reaching the figure he noticed it was a man with his back towards him. He was probably in his twenties. There was something familiar about him but he couldn't figure out what. Long black hair flowing vertically and an incredibly built body towered over his own teenage form. He was wearing a torn white tank top and green shorts and that was when it hit him. _

_Is that... me?_

_The moment he uttered those words the figure faced towards him. Empty brown eyes gazed upon Gon with tremendous aura. Gon felt his body getting heavier and heavier as if gravity increased tenfold. He couldn't move. _

_Slowly the older version of him walked towards him. He stretched out his arm and grabbed Gon's neck gradually squeezing his grip closing off Gon's air supply. _

_He clawed at the arm trying to break free but to no avail. The older version then brought his face closer to his and looked him dead in the eye. _

_What's...what's happening?_

"_You did this," he said._

"_Why couldn't you save Kite?"_

"_Who else are you going to lose?"_

_Tears started to trickle down his face. _

_Gon attempted to plead but could barely speak "…no please…"_

* * *

_Hisoka's POV_

_That same night_

He couldn't fall asleep over the dilemma he found himself in. _Should I just snatch up my fruit and teach him everything or wait until he comes to me willingly? _

Before giving up and forcing himself to get some shuteye, Hisoka overheard Gon whispering something.

"Gon-kun still not asleep? ~"

He walked over to the bed to see what Gon was up to this late at night only to be surprised.

Gon was crawled up into fetal position and his forehead was covered in sweat. He was whimpering something so Hisoka got onto the bed to spoon him and get a better listen.

.

.

.

"...I did this..."

.

.

.

"...my fault..."

.

.

_._

Tears started to stream down the boy's face.

Hisoka gently licked the tears on Gon's face and brought him closer into his body. It seemed to help as he noticed Gon's facial expressions easing and he was falling into a calmer sleep_. _

_Hm now I'm even more curious~_

* * *

Morning, The Next Day

Gon slowly opened one of his eyes trying to determine if it was still early or late in the morning. Thankfully it wasn't too bright and the birds weren't chirping yet which was a good indication that it wasn't even 9AM yet. Relieved, he turned around and snuggled into the body next to him to get some extra warmth.

_Wait..._

_Body...?_

He opened both his eyes to meet two amber ones looking straight at him.

"Ah, kawaii~" Hisoka said while grinning.

"AH! Hisoka! What are you doing on my bed?!" Gon yelled, almost leaping out of bed.

"You seemed to have had a nightmare last night so I was comforting you~"

"Ah gomen...Sorry if I kept you up Hisoka...I've been...having these nightmares from time to time."

"May I ask what they are about? ~"

. . .

Gon contemplated it for a second but decided enough time had passed and it wouldn't hurt to share the details.

"Well... it's about what happened in NGL...," Gon started.

After explaining the events that happened with the Chimera ants and how he had lost his nen from fighting Pitou, Gon was worried about how Hisoka would react. He knew that Hisoka always had an itch to fight stronger hunters or anyone really. What would happen to him if he couldn't fight Hisoka anymore?

Gon's thoughts were interrupted by Hisoka's response "Ah I see. Well let's first have breakfast~"

"?" Gon was confused. What did he mean by "first have breakfast?" Did he have some kind of agenda?

After making some pancakes and eggs and throwing the plates in the sink, Gon followed the silent Hisoka outside to their backyard. Then out of town. Then into the forest.

A few steps behind, Gon was wondering where Hisoka was taking him and what he was planning.

"So I'm guessing that you can't see it hm~"

"See what?" Gon asked.

"Your nen, Gon-kun~"

He opened his eyes wide in disbelief. "My nen?! You can see it?!" Gon exclaimed.

"It's faint but I definitely see something with my gyo~" Hisoka commented.

This formed a newfound determination in Gon. The fact that he still had nen and potentially could still use it lit a fire in his own eyes.

_Ah yes, that's just what I love about you little Gon~_

"Train me Hisoka! I need to get stronger again!" Gon pleaded. This was his chance at redemption. To regain his strength and properly protect those he loved.

"Hmmm I did have a boat to catch but this definitely seems more interesting. I won't go easy on you, alright? ~"

"OSU!" Gon shouted with excitement.


	3. 3 - Give and Take

**Disclaimers:**

**-I do not own or claim ownership on any of the characters mentioned or Hunter x Hunter. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Warnings:**

**Please see the warnings and tags before reading. Rated MA. Content is only suitable for mature adults. ****May contain explicit language and adult themes.**

**Here's another short chapter that I finished over the past few days. **

* * *

Chapter 3 – Give and Take

Somewhere in the forest...

Gon was meditating with Hisoka deep in the woods in an open grass field.

_Focus on your breath. Focus on the inhale and exhale and gain control. Let the energy flow freely throughout your body._

It had been a week since his birthday party and Gon still didn't see any progress with visualizing his aura, but that didn't bother him. He knew that with enough time and concentration he would be able to get the hang of it once more.

_I did kinda cheat with the way Wing-san opened my aura so I guess I should try to learn it the traditional way. _

"You're definitely getting close Gon but let's stop here for today~," Hisoka looked up and could see some dark clouds slowly passing over them.

As they started to walk back to the house, rain started rapidly falling from the sky. It took not even seconds for puddles to start forming on the ground. If they ran at full speed it would still take them about 10 minutes to get back but that didn't deter them. Panting at the front doorsteps they were both soaked from head to toe.

Opening the door, Gon exclaimed "I'm ho-" when Mito-san dashed out the door with a big umbrella.

"Ah Gon, Hisoka! I'm heading off to Suma-san's house. She called and said she hasn't been feeling well so I cooked up some porridge for her to eat. I'd hate for her to be all alone in this weather since she's so frail. I made dinner so help yourselves and I should be back tomorrow afternoon!"

Gon ran up the stairs and called out to the red haired man, "I guess we should get out of these clothes and shower before we catch a cold!"

Gon started up the tub and hopped in first since he knew he wouldn't take too long in the bath. He slowly massaged his shoulders, which ached from meditating in that one position all day.

Unbeknownst to Gon, Hisoka quietly entered the bathroom to occupy the clear glass shower next to the tub. The sudden sound of the shower head startled Gon.

"Hisoka what are you doing!"

"I was getting quite cold in my wet clothes so I decide I should just occupy the free shower next to you~," Hisoka explained innocently.

Gon blushed and diverted his gaze to the wall in front of him. He attempted to talk to himself to keep him from doing or saying anything embarrassing._ Okay Gon just calm down guys share baths all the time. Yeah yeah._

"Hey Gon~ Could you help scrub my back? I can't seem to reach~" Hisoka asked while holding out a loofah and baring his back out for the boy.

_Gon was mentally whining, Whywhywhywhy..._

While Gon planned on protesting he did still feel thankful for the older man's training so he decided to help.

"Uhhhhh sure thing." Gon got out of the tub and walked over to the shower facing Hisoka's back. Grabbing the loofah, he started to scrub up and down making sure he was doing a thorough job.

"Alright, all done..." Gon sighed in relief as he was about to head out but he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Uh uh uh. Now I have to return the favor~"

Hisoka gently placed the loofah on Gon's shoulder and squeezed it, watching the soap bubbles trickle down that tan skin over his back and then his ass and then down his thighs. Hisoka licked his lips in anticipation and started to scrub against the boy's back, loosening the tight knots on Gon's shoulders.

"Ahhh oh man that feels good Hisokaaa," Gon breathed as he threw his hands against the wall to hold himself up against the force Hisoka was putting into scrubbing him. His shoulders slumped into a more relaxed state.

_Oh I just wished you were saying those words in a different context.~, Hisoka thought._

He then turned the boy around to face him and started to scrub his chest.

"Oi Hisoka you don't need to do anymore I think I'm good!"

"Nonsense you have to clean every part of your body like a good boy~"

He slowly caressed the boy's chest with the loofah making sure to thoroughly go over the nipples before moving lower to his thighs. Every once in a while either Hisoka's hand or the loofah would "accidentally" graze against Gon's penis causing him to buck his hips a bit, sending mini pulses of pleasure to his nether region.

"Ah...hah...Hi...so...kaaaaa" Gon mewled not fully realizing how lewd he sounded.

He only prayed that Hisoka hadn't noticed his growing issue and that he would stop washing him soon. But that was not the case. Hisoka knew exactly what kind of reaction he was getting out of the younger boy and was quite content with continuing further.

He lathered some soap into his hands and then grabbed onto Gon's cock, thrusting his hand up and down to the hilt to make sure every part was coated in bubbles.

"AH! Hisoka!" Gon yelped as he desperately grabbed onto the magician's arm.

"You probably haven't cleaned this part of you like this before hm Gon?~"

"Nooo...ah...I...ha-haven't" he groaned. His mind was starting to get a bit fuzzy and the sensations he was feeling were getting stronger.

"Then I bet you haven't cleaned this part of yourself either you dirty boy~"

Hisoka placed one finger on Gon's entrance and rubbed to create another lather.

Gon threw his head back and felt another wave of pleasure course through him. The friction and heat coming from both areas took Gon over the edge as he saw white.

He came abruptly into Hisoka's hand, which the magician then washed off into the water, while simultaneously cleaning off Gon as well.

"Now you're all clean~"

Breatheless, Gon was slowly coming back down from his orgasm and earnestly tried to gather his thoughts.

"What-just...happened?" Gon panted.

"That's what you'd call an orgasm. One of the perks of growing up~" Hisoka kissed Gon's forehead while covering himself and him in a towel. He carried Gon bridal style out of the bathroom and plopped him onto the bed.

"I'm going to get dressed now and then heat up the food so meet me downstairs for dinner~," said Hisoka as he was leaving the room.

Gon had so many questions about what just happened but he didn't know if he could ask him. This was Hisoka for pete's sake. The guy that had been eyeing him since the Hunter's Exam and almost left him for dead after he swiped his '44' tag.

_What if I ask and he decides to "demonstrate" everything all over again? _Gon shook his head and decided he just needed to get through this dinner and then it would be a new day. A new day of training.

He always looked forward to training with Hisoka because it meant that he would be one small step closer to regaining his nen.

_I can get through this._

He put on his pajamas and started to head down the stairs but one question kept racing in his mind still.

_How could something so unusual feel so right?_


	4. 4 - Card Games

**Disclaimers:**

**-I do not own or claim ownership on any of the characters mentioned or Hunter x Hunter. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Warnings:**

**Please see the warnings and tags before reading. Rated MA. Content is only suitable for mature adults. ****May contain explicit language and adult themes.**

**Updates:**

**Realized there were some typos and I didn't upload the latest version. Here it is! Sorry about that.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Card Games

They ate Mito-san's fried rice and glazed chicken in complete silence. Gon could not even look at Hisoka let alone start a conversation with him without blushing from ear to ear.

"_Why the silent treatment Gon?~" Hisoka inquired. _

"Oh! I'm just thinking that's all ha ha," Gon answered while scratching the back of his head.

"You've barely touched your food," Hisoka responded noticing how he had completely finished while the other boy still had at least half his plate to go.

The older man got up from his seat and decided to sit right next to Gon. This put Gon on edge, his back and arms tensing up further than they already were. Hisoka held the spoon up to Gon's mouth and gestured for the boy to open his mouth, "Say ah Gon-kun~."

Complying, he opened his mouth to take the spoonful. His face was still flushed.

"Mrmm I can ferd mryself," Gon mumbled, food completely blocking him from speaking coherently.

"I know you can but I can't help but insist.~"

Gon pouted his lips and retorted "Why have you been so nice to me lately?"

"Think of it as an investment~" he teased, running his pale hands through the younger boy's black hair.

"I'll consider you seriously when you're able to punch me in the face like before~" Hisoka was referring to their battle at Heaven's Arena, when Gon gave back his tag.

"I hope that's soon. I can't wait to kick your butt," Gon declared, sticking his tongue out at the taller man.

"I'll be waiting~"

* * *

An hour later...

Gon sat down on the table next to his bed, begrudgingly catching up on some math homework that was due by the end of the week. He had just finished the chapter on functions and trigonometry which took him months and was now going into algebra.

_To evaluate expressions, substitute values given by the prompt to isolate the variables...when t represents the time it takes to reach location A, calculate the distance in miles reached...dependent variables are equal to an expression involving independent variables...to interpret linear expressions factor..._

His head was spinning a mile a minute before completely short-circuiting. He felt fumes erupting out of his ears and dropped his head into the textbook in defeat.

_I hate math...I wish I could do something else instead..._

It also didn't help that it had been crazy hot the past few days, even for Summer. Gon felt fatigue and the heat slowly melting away his resolve to study any further.

Curious as to what Hisoka was doing while he was studying, Gon lifted his head ever so slightly out of the textbook to get a glimpse of the other man.

Hisoka's thin fingers were holding one card, raising it above his head and out onto a stack of playing cards in front of him that formed an almost complete pyramid.

_That looks fun. _

"Hey Hisoka do you want to play cards?"

"Hm I would but don't you have to finish your homework?"

"Well yeah but I still have three more days to finish the assignment so I can just work on it later. And it's too hot to focus right now too," Gon countered, hoping that would be enough to get out of studying any further for tonight.

Hisoka quickly shuffled the cards back into his hands before replying, "What should we play?~"

"Let's play Slapjack! It's the only card game I know." Gon plopped down on the floor next to Hisoka eager to start the game.

...

"JACK!" Gon blurted out, quickly trying to slam his hand on the deck but Hisoka's was much faster.

"I win again~" Hisoka teased.

"Hrmmpphh," Gon turned his head while pouting. As much as Gon liked games he hated losing. He was always known for being too competitive when it came to games. "Could we play another game, Hisoka? You're too good at this one."

"Most card games have a lot of rules and **math** involved, which I know you wouldn't like" -Hisoka responded- "but there is one that should be simple enough for you to get~" Hisoka jeered.

Offended, Gon raised both arms to his sides "I could take on any game you throw at me!"

"Alright, then let's play" -a spark gleamed in his amber eyes- "strip poker~"

All color left Gon's once flushed face in surprise. The boy's expression faltered for a second before he re-gained his nerves. _I won't lose to him no matter what._

Halfway through the game, it seemed as if both of them were evenly matched. Gon still had his pj shorts and underwear and Hisoka only had his sweatpants and briefs underneath.

It felt good to finally be on equal terms with the other man but Gon knew he couldn't just rely on luck to win this game.

"Ha! Full house!" Gon shouted, throwing down his hand of three 9's and two 7's.

"Aww~" Hiskoa slowly showed his cards, pouting at the younger boy "I had a flush."

Hisoka stood up to take off his white sweatpants to reveal himself wearing extremely thin short jet-black briefs. You could clearly see the outline of what was underneath them.

Gon was completely eyeing the man almost in admiration for how built he was...and how "big" he was. Nevertheless, he didn't want to lose his momentum so he brought himself back to a more serious composure.

_I can't lose..._

. . .

"Three of a kind~" Hisoka

"Argh I only had a crummy pair..." Gon

Gon gulped before taking off his shorts, "Ah j-jeez good riddance. I-It was getting too hot for it anyway." After throwing the shorts across the room his short tight boxers were exposed to Hisoka's eyes. Now both of them were down to one piece of clothing.

As the magician was playing down the last card, Gon prayed that the card he needed to win would show up. As the card flipped over it revealed a Queens of Diamonds.

"WHOO HOO! YES! I WIN!" Gon shouted, holding up his winning hand, a royal flush.

"Good game Gon-kun~", he smirked while slowly bringing his hands down to his waist. He removed his briefs to reveal his semi-hard [ ].

Completely flustered, Gon turned the other way stammering, "O-Oi H-Hisoka you can put your clothes back on now. The g-game's over."

His face was getting redder and redder.

_Mmmmm how I love those faces you make Gon. So kawaii~ _

"I prefer the nude anyways~" the magician jested. "Since we're both in this predicament, why don't we play a new game?~" Walking over to the smaller boy still frozen on the floor, he moaned in anticipation.

Hisoka slammed both arms to the floor, locking Gon in between.

His face was inches away from Gon's before he imprinted a kiss on his lips.

Gon felt something rising in his chest in reaction to the older man's lips. Closing his eyes, he began to reciprocate back. He wasn't as forceful as Hisoka, only because he was still very new to this kind of experience and doubted if he was even doing it correctly.

Gon wouldn't consider this a traditional game in any sense but he still didn't want to lose. With some newfound confidence, he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and pushed back into the kiss.

Opening his mouth he went in to lick and nip on the older man's bottom lip.

Gon broke the kiss and looked up for a second to see if that created any positive reactions out of the magician but Hisoka immediately retaliated by pushing his tongue in between Gon's lip, exploring every part of the younger boy's mouth.

_What a dangerous game you're playing with me Gon~_

"Nyaa...ahhh...Hi...so...," the sound of the younger boy's reactions filled the room.

"Give up? ~" Hisoka inquired hoping the boy was too out of it to respond back.

"...ah...never," Gon gave a stern look back at the taller man to show him his resolve.

Hisoka took that as a sign of approval and started grinding his [ ] into Gon's, creating a bit of friction that sent shivers down the younger's spine.

The thin material of his boxers was leaving very little room for imagination as to the growing tent in between his thighs.

"Nnnnn...ahh..." Gon was failing to hide the noises that were coming out of his mouth.

With every upward thrust, Gon moved his body involuntarily to match Hisoka's thrusts. "Ah Hisokaaaa it's happening again!" Gon squeaked.

Hisoka immediately stopped thrusting and moved off of Gon traveling further down to his legs, pulling off his underwear. Gon whined wondering why the heck Hisoka would stop so abruptly.

The man then licked the tip of Gon's member before swallowing the entire shaft which made Gon frantically grab for Hisoka's crimson hair. "Haaaa...ahhh...!"

Gon's back arched and his toes started to curl at the intense sensation. He couldn't help but think back to the adult movie Killua gifted him a while back.

The woman was doing the exact same thing to the man. He couldn't believe how incredible it felt. Pre cum was slowly oozing out of the boy's cock which Hisoka licked happily.

"Sooo...gooodd...yeeess," Gon mewled.

Every moan that came out of the magician's mouth reverberated against Gon's hard member until finally the younger one started seeing stars. His hips sporadically bucked into Hisoka's mouth before he spilled his entire seed.

Swallowing every bit into his mouth, Hisoka wished he could take a picture of Gon's current state. The unraveled teen was panting, hazel eyes heavily lidded and clouded over. Sweat slowly dripping off his forehead.

Hisoka got up slowly, planning to get a towel to clean themselves both up when he heard Gon's voice.

"Wait..." the boy pleaded. Gon noticed that Hisoka was unfortunately still rock hard. It didn't seem like good sportsmanship that only he was able to finish so he got on his knees and gently caressed the older man's thighs.

"Hmm? ~"

He then maneuvered the older man to sit on the bed with his legs open wide so he could kneel in between them. Gon gradually licked Hisoka's cock from the hilt up to the tip, causing the aching member to twitch.

Hisoka threw his head back impressed with the initiative the younger boy was taking.

"Mmmm Gonnn~" he moaned.

Tasting a mixture of sweat and something bitter, Gon started to bob his head up and down being careful to not use his teeth. He at least figured that it would not be a pleasant feeling.

Hisoka would encouragingly moan in content with the boy's actions. He was enjoying watching the boy try his hardest but he knew he wouldn't be satiated that way.

At least not yet.

"Sorry Gon but you'll just need a bit more practice with that~"

Hisoka threw Gon onto the bed belly first and lifted the boy's rear up in the air. Positioning himself ontop of Gon's cheeks he started to thrust against them making sure to rub against his entrance every now and then.

Hisoka leaned forward to suck and kiss Gon's neck leaving light red marks over the boy's body.

The magician's movements were getting faster and rougher as he grabbed onto Gon's hips for leverage.

"I'm close Gon~"

And after a few more thrusts, Hisoka came all over Gon's back. Some of it cascading down over Gon's ass and in between his thighs.

The unusual sensation made the younger one squirm as he felt the cum trickle everywhere.

Hisoka grabbed a towel and started to meticulously clean the younger boy.

"I can't believe how eager you were my little fruit~"

"W-well you did it to me first so I thought I should at least return the favor," Gon stammered. He did not want to be in debt to the older man either way.

"Aw it never hurts to owe a favor every now and then," Hisoka kissed the boy's forehead, "You'll never know what you might get in return~"

Both leisurely got redressed, forgetting how much time had already past.

Gon yawned, 'Oh man it's super late now...I'm going to sleep now Hisoka." He turned around facing the wall and blushed in anticipation that the older man would join him in bed but was puzzled to feel his back growing a bit colder.

Minutes passed.

Turning around, Gon noticed that Hisoka was sound asleep on the ground, laying in the futon he had prepared.

Gon turned to face the wall and covered himself in his blanket, failing to warm himself up as he felt a cold pang in his chest.

Deep down he wanted Hisoka to sleep with him together in his bed but he wasn't sure why…

Before he could even come up with an answer Gon started to drift off, exhausted both mentally and physically from everything that happened that day.

_I'll figure it out_ tomorrow...


	5. 5 - Realizations

**Disclaimers:**

**-I do not own or claim ownership on any of the characters mentioned or Hunter x Hunter. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Warnings:**

**Please see the warnings and tags before reading. Rated MA. Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Realizations

It had now been a month since Gon's party.

In exchange for training Gon and doing small tasks around the island, Hisoka was permitted to stay with Gon (with Aunt Mito's approval as well). Mito-san often left later in the afternoon for work, making sure that Gon ate his meals and did his homework since she would come home late at night.

"Not hungry Gon?" asked Mito-san. She noticed the boy barely ate his cereal and was just playing around with the spoon.

These past few days Gon was always lost in thought. He was mainly distracted by why Hisoka stopped touching him since the card game incident weeks prior.

_It's not like I don't like the stuff we did... It's just weird that he stopped out of the blue..._

_Hisoka had also been sleeping on the floor and never suggested to sleep in his bed..._

_Shouldn't I be glad that the weirdo has stopped doing that?_

_Maybe he's gotten bored…bored of me…_

Gon felt a weird ache in his chest again. He grabbed onto his shirt in a futile attempt to stop the pain.

"Gon!" Mito-san snapped in a firm tone.

"Ah! Sorry, Mito-san…" the boy said apologetically.

"Is everything alright?" The woman had a look of concern on her face.

...

Recalling the usual feeling he had a few weeks ago, the young boy mustered up some courage to speak what was on his mind.

"Mito-san, I think I might be sick," Gon sheepishly replied.

"Oh no Gon. Let me get your temperature," the woman walked up to the boy and put her hand against his forehead. She scrunched her face in confusion.

"Hmmm well you don't seem to have a fever. How do you feel right now?"

"Well...it's not right now but every once in a while, I feel an ache in my chest. And it only happens when I'm with a certain someone...I sometimes feel all flush but then when they're gone I sometimes feel cold or sad."

Mito-san's eyes instantly lit up. She knew exactly what Gon was feeling and was happy but somewhat sad to see the boy growing up so fast.

"Ah Gon, you're not sick. That just means that you like someone."

"Huh?! Like someone?! As in 'like like' someone?!" Gon exclaimed.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. And also the fact that the person he was feeling this towards was none other than Hisoka.

"When you like someone you usually feel happier when they're around and enjoy spending time with them. When they're gone you feel lonelier and miss them," Aunt Mito responded. She was curious as to who the lucky girl was.

_He's probably feeling all of this for the first time so I'll wait to ask him who it is. Maybe I could ask Hisoka to see if he has any idea who it might be._

Hisoka was still upstairs getting ready for the day. Putting on his makeup surprisingly took longer than expected.

Rather than completely taking in his aunt's words the younger boy decided to distract himself. "I'm going to go train!"

He abruptly got up and dashed out the door heading towards the tall trees in the distance.

...

* * *

Four hours of training later...

Gon had never concentrated or trained harder than he was doing right now, mainly due to the fact that he was distracting himself from Aunt Mito's words earlier.

He could feel his energy pulsating. He attempted to stabilize the flow to a constant stream, which was not an easy task.

Gon slowly opened his eyes for the first time in hours to see what looked like white steam slowly flowing out of his body.

"I can see my aura!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Gon felt relief and reassurance that everything he did was finally paying off.

He was quickly getting tired from overexerting himself but that did not deter him from quickly dashing through the forest, down the road, and to their backdoor to surprise Hisoka with the news.

He had completely forgotten that the only reason he was able to concentrate this hard was because he was trying to avoid thinking about the older man.

Running in through the back door, Gon searched for the magician but could not find him. A small pink note was left on the counter top in the kitchen.

_Gon-kun I'll be in the marketplace. Will be back in an hour~ -Hisoka_

The boy felt a slight pang in his chest. Grabbing his shirt, Gon wondered why he was missing the man so much.

_Oh right, Mito-san said it's something about liking someone..._

_Do I...like Hisoka...?_

Gon furiously shook himself out of his thoughts. "Ah I've got to tell Killua! He'll be so happy!"

The young boy ran upstairs to his room and searched for his Beatle phone. He could've sworn that he placed it on his desk? Or maybe on the bedside table? Or was it by the TV?

While searching every nook and cranny in his room, Gon's eyes spotted something familiar.

After walking over he noticed the DVD cover which immediately made him blush crimson red. The adult movie caused Gon to recall what happened the night of his birthday.

The sounds...

The heat...

That kiss...

Curious and slightly turned on, the boy could feel his hormones slowly getting the better of himself.

Giving in to his emotions, Gon delicately placed the movie in the DVD player resuming right where it was left off.

"It wouldn't hurt to call Killua later..."

* * *

_..._

**_Breaking and Entering:_**

**_"Are you ready?"_**

**_The man immediately thrust his entire cock into the woman. Causing her to jolt up, moaning in approval._**

_Gon felt a familiar__ churnin__g__ feeling in his stomach. He was half hard from watching the man's movements._

**_Suddenly another man entered the room._**

**_"Hey, what's taking so long? It's called breaking and entering, not breaking and stayin-" the new man said to the other._**

Gon realized that the other man must've been an accomplice and that they were both thieves.

**_The second man saw the predicament the other two were in and grinned widely. "Oh I see you we're having a bit of fun before looting the place. It's not fair__ that you get to have all the fun."_**

**_He joined the other two on the bed and unzipped his pants. He then forced two fingers into her mouth._**

**_"Suck," he commanded her._**

**_She quickly obeyed and took them, sucking eagerly. His fingers were generously coated in saliva._**

Gon was on the edge of the floor watching the TV screen. He was now deeply intrigued but also confused.

_How are they going to "do it"? There's two of them and only one of her?!_

_**The first man laid on the bed facing forward and grabbed the woman to lay on top of him. The second man then positioned himself facing the woman, spreading her legs apart wide.**_

**_He started fingering her in the ass trying to stretch out the area as much as possible. She was panting and moaning even louder._**

Gon was dumbstruck. Why would they touch that area?! I've never heard of a guy and girl doing that before?!

_**After thoroughly stretching her out, they lifted her ass and slowly positioned her on top of the first man's dick. He slathered what looked like lotion all over his length before he pushed his hips forward and up until he was completely inside of her ass. **_

**_Simultaneously, the second man then began to thrust into the woman's vagina. She looked like she was on cloud nine. Her toes curled, her mouth was agape, and she was moaning in complete ecstasy._**

Intrigued, Gon decided to touch his ass as well. He started pressing against the entrance with a finger but nothing was really happening.

It was weird and uncomfortable so he wasn't sure how the woman was experiencing so much pleasure from this.

He remembered how the man in the movie told the woman to suck on his fingers first before touching her down there so he decided to do the same thing.

Gon sucked on his index finger, applying a good amount of saliva all over. Satisfied, he then positioned his finger at his entrance and applied some pressure.

His eyes opened wide in surprise. His finger easily went inside of him. After waiting for the pressure and discomfort to lessen, he decided to thrust in another finger.

Gon felt some kind of feeling growing inside of his abdomen, which made him involuntarily move his fingers in and out of his ass. He wasn't sure yet if he was feeling pain or rather something else.

After a few minutes, he hit something inside of himself that made him spasm, bucking his knees together. Luckily, Gon was already sitting on the floor or he would've fallen over.

He cried out, almost too loud, a moan that reverberated around the walls of the room. He was sure that if anyone was downstairs they would've heard it too.

Wanting, no needing to feel that same sensation again, he desperately pushed a third finger in hoping to get more leverage. He waited a bit to adjust and then just barely found that spot again. After hitting it once more it made him completely melt.

He was panting like a rabbit in heat desperate to reach a climax, but it was getting harder and harder to hit that spot.

All these emotions were making his mind go fuzzy, only remembering how Hisoka had touched his body and made him feel so good.

"Ah...Hisokaaaa...," Gon whined. Wishing that he had some help from the man that was currently MIA.

At that moment, Gon heard a paper bag drop and hit the floor by the bedroom door.

"Gon...~"

The boy turned his face to look up, making full eye contact with no other than the magician himself.

Hisoka's mouth was wide open in disbelief.

Gon was on the ground fingering himself and calling out his own name. His eyes were glazed over and beads of sweat were slowly cascading down his face.

Gon was too over the edge to even feel any embarrassment or pride. He needed something more. He needed to feel good.

In a quiet but audible whisper Gon begged, "Hisoka...please..."

...


	6. 6 - Giving In

**Disclaimers:**

**-I do not own or claim ownership on any of the characters mentioned or Hunter x Hunter. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Warnings:**

**Please see the warnings and tags before reading. Rated MA. Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Giving In

...

_In a quiet but audible whisper Gon begged, "Hisoka...please..."_

...

Before Gon could say anything else, Hisoka smashed his lips onto Gon's forcefully taking in as much of the boy as possible. The boy immediately responded back, moaning in need of the other man.

"Mnnn Hisokaaa," he breathed, pulling the man in closer. He retracted his fingers and grabbed onto Hisoka's shirt to face him, desperately pulling him closer.

The older man quickly pulled off their clothes. He threw them hastily across the room not caring where they would end up. He needed to return back to the younger boy as soon as possible. It was as if he couldn't get enough of the boy.

His scent. His sounds. Everything was too enticing.

Hisoka straddled Gon onto his lap and plunged his tongue into Gon's mouth and the smaller boy reciprocated. Both their tongues were intertwining, fighting for dominance.

While Gon was focused on their kissing, Hisoka took that as an opportunity to grab the boy's neglected member.

"Nyaaa...Hi—-so-kaaaa..." The boy wantonly threw his head up, his hips jolting from the sudden stimulation, his hands grasped at the man's red hair.

Hisoka started kissing Gon's chest leading his mouth up to softly bite against his nipples. He could feel them gradually getting harder and harder.

"Hisoka...please...I want you," Gon begged. He turned his head towards the movie playing on the TV, indicating to Hisoka what he wanted done to him.

The older man stood up, keeping Gon on his waist. Gon reacted by wrapping his legs around the other's waist and his arms around his neck.

Before sitting down on the bed, Hisoka grabbed something from the brown bag he was holding earlier.

In his hand he was holding a small white tube with some writing on it. Gon looked at Hisoka and tilted his head in confusion.

"?"

Hisoka kissed the boy's forehead reassuring him.

"It's a lubricant. It'll help with what we're about to do next~"

He poured some of the lube out onto his hand and began to generously coat his pulsing member.

Once satisfied, the older man then kissed the boy all over his head down to his neck to comfort him.

"Gon this might hurt a bit so you'll need to relax~"

The boy nodded in acceptance. Nervous about what was about to happen he used his arms to cover his face.

But the older man grabbed the boy's arms, placing them on his shoulders while shaking his head.

"I want to see every bit of you Gon-kun~"

Hisoka held the boy by his hips and pressed his cock against Gon's entrance, applying a bit of force gradually.

Finally, the head of his cock entered the younger boy, causing Gon to dig his nails into Hisoka's shoulders.

He wasn't used to this unusual sensation and pressure. It felt so different from when he was fingering himself. He felt more full, the pressure was more intense, and it was slightly painful.

"Relax and breathe~", the older cooed.

Hisoka slowly started pushing the boy's hips down until he was finally completely inside him.

"Ah you're so tight Gon~" Hisoka moaned.

Gon clenched Hisoka's shoulders even more. His fingers were digging a bit deeper into the man's shoulders. Gon knew he had to relax but it was getting harder to do so.

Hisoka waited a few minutes until Gon's breaths were steady. It was torture to the magician to be this patient. He wanted to ram into Gon against the wall, thrusting into him without any mercy like an animal.

_Ah, but that would end up being counterproductive. I want us both to enjoy this~_

Knowing that enough time had passed Hisoka moved his hips back, pulling halfway out of the boy only to gently thrust back in.

"Yesss this feels so good~" The man was in complete bliss.

Gon noticed that he was feeling less discomfort than before. He was still being stretched to his limits but something else was building up inside him as well.

Hisoka started moving in and out at a generous pace, making sure to observe the little one's expressions for clues on what to do next.

Gon's body was getting used to the movement and he was moaning in need. "Mnnnn...nnnn..."

Hisoka's cock rubbed against something inside of Gon which made the boy arch his back and curl his toes.

"Ahhhnn!" Gon's eyes widened, his mouth was agape.

He recognized that amazing sensation as the same one he felt earlier on his own before Hisoka walked in.

"Aahhh...more..." Gon whined.

He desperately needed to feel that again. Unable to wait any longer, Gon began to eagerly move his hips up and down.

Hisoka knew that he had hit the boy's sweet spot. Noticing that Gon was trying to get that spot once more, he responded by slamming hard and fast into the boy.

"Mnnn you're hugging me so tight Gon~"

The pleasure was almost too overwhelming for the teen. He could feel it increasing almost taking over his entire body.

"Aaaahhhh...aaaannnnn...ahhhh!" Gon's mind was completely fuzzy.

He couldn't remember what happened first but all he remembered was feeling the most amazing release almost like electricity pulsing throughout his body.

"H-hi-so-kaaa!" He grabbed on even tighter to the man's shoulders, forming little droplets of blood.

Gon prematurely came, spilling over his own chest and a bit on the older man's. His senses were heightened, hearing his own heartbeat like a roaring drum in his ears, feeling every pore open on his skin.

"MMmm Gon~" Hisoka moaned.

He swooped in to make out with the disheveled boy. Their kiss was getting sloppier as their tongues were entering each other's mouth.

He enjoyed the fact that every time he thrusted back into Gon it would make the boy hastily gasp for air which would temporarily break their kiss only to have Gon eagerly try to resume.

Gon's ass was twitching, clenching tighter and tighter on Hisoka's cock which hungrily made the older man plunge himself deeper and faster into the boy.

Consumed by the intense pleasure he was feeling from the boy and the pain from his shoulders, Hisoka reached his climax. He pushed the boy down hard until he was completely in until the hilt as he filled the boy up with his cum.

Gon could feel the hot liquid exploding inside of him. Hisoka was filling him up until he couldn't hold anymore.

"Hiso...ka...your...inside...full..." He barely managed to get out those words, still breathless and drained from what they just did.

Hisoka laid on his back and pulled out of the boy, making sure to keep Gon's head and chest on top of his own. He reassuringly stroked the boy's hair and placed his hand on the boy's back.

After a few minutes, Gon started breathing normally and collected his own thoughts.

"That...was amazing...I can't even describe what just happened..."

"You were amazing Gon. How do you feel?~"

"Tired, but relaxed. I can't believe we just did that." Slightly embarrassed he couldn't look the man straight in the eye.

"Well you did seduce me when you were in such an enticing position before~"

"I-I did not! I was just...curious." Gon blushed slightly recalling the last half hour.

Hisoka was so glad that he decided to go to the marketplace today. He came across the lube by accident but decided to buy it, hoping some day in the near future Gon would be ready.

_My fruit ripened so quickly~_

Hisoka picked Gon up bridal style and carried him over to the bathroom.

"Now let's get you cleaned up~"

Gon stood naked in the tub of the bathroom while Hisoka placed the removable shower head on his side.

"Turn around and spread your legs Gon-kun~"

Complying, Gon spread his legs with his back to the other man.

Gently, Hisoka used his fingers to spread the boy's entrance. Immediately, the white liquid started trickling out.

"Ah it feels strange Hisoka." He started to squirm a bit in place in response.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to this feeling~"

Hisoka thrusted one finger inside the boy and added a second, scissoring them within the younger one.

"Ahh!" Gon quickly grabbed the wall, his legs almost gave out from the sudden intrusion.

"I need to make sure it's all out~" Hisoka smirked, enjoying how easy it was to mess around with the little one.

He added a third finger in, pushing in and out which made Gon moan even louder. "Ahhhnnnn...ahhh...mmMM"

Hisoka didn't need to see the boy's face to know that he was already turned on.

_He must be so hard right now~_

Hisoka grabbed Gon's cock and started to pump it in his hand.

"Hisoka...aaahh...n-no it's too much!"

The magician loved watching the boy try to fight the sensations but knew it was futile.

"My, my I can't believe even after all we did you're still hungry for more~"

He pumped Gon's shaft faster in unison with his other hand, stimulating both sides of the younger boy.

Gon didn't think he could take much more. His entire mind was blank as he was consumed by Hisoka's hands.

Since Gon already came earlier, everything he was feeling right now multiplied tenfold. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his own chest.

"Hisokaaa...I'm g-going to-!" Gon felt a rush coursing through his lower body as he abruptly came into Hisoka's hand. He orgasmed again for the second time today.

Satisfied with Gon's reaction, Hisoka turned on the warm water on the shower head and began to wash the boy's body.

After a few minutes of cleaning, he then placed a towel around Gon making sure to dry him before they left the bathroom. Once finished, they both headed back to the bedroom.

Gon went straight to his drawer to grab his PJs and put them on.

Hisoka had only his briefs on and sat down on the futon. He preferred the nude or wearing as little as possible when sleeping.

Finally fully dressed, Gon walked over to face the red haired man. "Ne Hisoka, could I join you on the futon?"

The magician feigned looking like he had to think about Gon's question before patting the blanket, granting the boy permission.

Gon snuggled into the blanket while getting spooned by the other man. His own chest felt so warm and calm.

Not at all like the other night. His body was completely relaxed and his mind was at ease.

This reconfirmed his realization from earlier. Gon was attracted to the man. His mystery. His drive. They complimented each other so well.

Gon was starting to get a bit drowsy and was mere seconds from drifting off.

"I...think...I like you...Hisoka...maybe," he murmured before falling fast asleep.

Hisoka chuckled lightly to himself, noticing the boy's arm go limp as he dozed off. Satisfied, the man also felt fatigue slowly creeping up on him.

"Goodnight, my little fruit~" He nuzzled his face deeper into his pillow.

_I can't wait until you've fully fallen for me~_

_..._


	7. 7 - Onward

**Disclaimers:**

-I do not own or claim ownership on any of the characters mentioned or Hunter x Hunter. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Warnings:**

Please see the warnings and tags before reading. Rated MA. Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes.

**Personal Notes: I'm really happy with the way the story has been going so far and hope you guys have enjoyed it too. I'm currently thinking of two different ways to move the plot forward so we shall see how this goes :)**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Onwards

[The Next Morning]

Gon slowly opened his eyes one by one to see sunlight slowly filling the room.

It was still a bit early but he didn't feel tired at all. If anything he just had the best night's sleep in a while.

"Oh man I was out like a light," he whispered. As he got up he felt a dull ache all over his lower back. He placed his hand on his back as the events of last night gradually started filling his head.

_I did **that**__ with Hisoka..._

Too abashed to look back at the slumbering man next to him, he quietly got out of bed making sure not to wake the magician. Gon then tiptoed over to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

He re-entered the bedroom only to end up locking eyes with the crimson-haired man.

"Morning Gon-kun~" Hisoka got up from the futon and leisurely walked over to the boy. "You're up and early~"

"Ah, 'morning Hisoka," Gon's face turned a slight tint of red. His mind was running a mile a minute to figure out what to say to the man, but he was drawing a blank.

Hisoka noticed that the younger one still seemed to be processing things. He decided to wait for the boy to take the initiative before moving any further.

_He needs to come to me fully~_

He walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He didn't need any privacy but thought that the boy might appreciate the space for now.

Gon let out a sigh of relief. He took this as an opportunity to get dressed for the day and headed downstairs. Aunt Mito was already cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning Mito-san!" Gon cheered. He sat down on the dining table to keep her company.

"Morning Gon! Why you look a lot better today. Did anything happen yesterday?" She placed a plate and cup in front of him.

Gon immediately straightened his back at the question, flustered on how he should respond back.

"Oh! Nothing happened at all! Ha ha! I j-just trained for a few hours and-" A thought immediately struck him.

_Training! I completely forgot! I was able to finally see my aura!_

Hisoka finally walked down the stairs and greeted Mito-san.

"Ne, Hisoka! I almost forgot to tell you! I can finally see my aura!" Gon exclaimed. He couldn't believe he forgot to share this with the man.

Gon jumped up and stood up in a stance, immediately concentrating on unleashing his aura. His aura nodes opened and white steams of energy were freely flowing out of his body.

He closed his eyes and focused on containing his aura using Ten. His aura shrouded around his body and completely sealed itself so that he wouldn't lose any more energy.

Impressed, Hisoka nodded his head in approval to the younger boy and patted the teen's head reassuringly.

"Good job Gon-kun. I guess you're ready for the next step~"

"? What next step?" Gon inquired.

"We're heading off Whale Island~"

* * *

A few hours later...

Gon packed his yellow backpack with some basic essentials, clothes, and his phone. After slinging it onto his shoulder, he hastily ran down the stairs and out the front door to meet Hisoka and say goodbye to his aunt.

"Mito-san! We'll be heading off now!" The boy waved to his aunt eagerly.

The woman ran over to Gon, hugging the boy tightly. A few tears streamed down her face.

She loved Gon as her own son and couldn't bear to see him leave again. But she knew Gon was just like his dad Ging and that he longed to explore the world.

He could not be cooped up on Whale Island forever. Picking her face off Gon's shoulder, she tried her best to smile. "Be careful out there Gon."

Gon grinned brightly and lifted his pinky finger up to Mito-san's face. "I always keep my promises Mito-san."

The older woman nodded, comforted by her son's words. She walked back to the entrance of the house and watched as Gon and Hisoka walked off towards the harbor. Their silhouettes just barely visible in the far distance until she could no longer see them.

_They grow up so fast…_

* * *

[Later on in the ship]

Gon looked up to the magician who was leisurely swinging in a hammock in the cabin. "Ne, Hisoka..."

"Yes?~" The magician shifted his attention from the deck of cards in his hand to the younger boy.

"About what happened last night..."

"Mhmm?~"

"Um...well...Mito-san once told me that people do **_that thing_** with s-someone they care about...and want to m-marry...so does this mean we have to get married now?"

Hisoka bursted in laughter at the teen's innocent response. He couldn't help but find Gon's lack of knowledge to be endearing.

_Ah Gon, you make it almost too easy~_

"Mito-san might not have been educating you fully on this kind of adult stuff. Which I don't blame her for~"

"What do you mean?" Gon questioned.

"Lots of people have sex whether they are in a relationship or not. And the only function of sex isn't to just have babies~"

The magician moved in closer and licked the boy's ear. "It's also to feel pleasurrre~"

Gon felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as the man uttered the last word. The man made him feel so confused about some things but also certain about others. Especially with the way his body reacted to him.

"I can help you experience even more, but only if you let me~"

Gon opened his mouth to respond.

"Alllllll abooooarrrdd! Setttting foooorrr Repubbblic oooof Padoookeaaaaa!" The ship captain roared to everyone on board.

Gon hastily threw his head back in the direction of the captain's voice. "Eh? Padokea?!"

He was bursting with excitement that he would be able to see Killua and Alluka again.

"Ah but we're not headed to the Zoldyck's estate~" Hisoka responded, predicting the boy would immediately think about Killua.

Gon slumped down to the cabin floor and crossed his arms. "Awww that's a bummer..."

The ship finally took off port. Many people were on deck waving to family members until they were distant specks in the far off distance.

Gon spent the day talking to all sorts of people. It was the least he could do to pass time on the ship.

Even at dinnertime Gon tried to stay in the company of the crew or other people on board. They ate and shared stories with the occasional arm wrestling challenge. Gon was more than happy to share his adventures with the men as well.

Gon was half-listening to everyone around him and half-thinking about a certain crimson haired man.

He couldn't help but start to feel a bit more flustered around Hisoka. It also didn't help that Hisoka wasn't much of a talker.

Gon looked over to Hisoka, realizing that the man was asleep on the top hammock in the room.

"...And then what happened next?" questioned one passenger to Gon. "Well from what I've heard, the Chairman fought off the Chimera Ant King using his 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva until his last breath. If it wasn't for him we would all be done for."

"Well that's one hell of an adventure young lad." The older man tipped his cap in regard for the boy. He was so young but had experienced much more than he could possibly imagine.

The wooden cabin door swung open abruptly as the captain of the ship entered the room. "Prepare for rough waters ahead!"

The cabin violently shook knocking almost everyone off their feet. Some were lucky to grab a hold of the rope or hammocks but others kept stumbling across the floors, getting more seasick by the second.

Gon knew that they were in for a rough night ahead.

...

* * *

[The Next Day]

The sun was rising in the horizon, indicating a whole day has passed. The waters finally calmed down and people were running up to the deck to get either some fresh air or puke over the rails.

Luckily, Gon was still standing but it took some effort unlike his first time leaving Whale Island.

As he headed towards the exit to get some air, he felt his body strangely get pulled back lifting him off his feet and lunging backwards further into the room.

He finally landed ontop of something only to realize he was now in Hisoka's lap.

Heat flushed into Gon's face "Eh, Hisoka! What was that for?"

"I'm awfully bored and wanted some company~" He nuzzled his face into Gon's chest, enjoying the cute response from the boy.

"Well then why didn't you help me out for the past few hours?" Gon felt a bit miffed that Hisoka could've easily used bungee gum to keep him in place during the storm.

"You're a big boy now, Gon. I wanted to see if you would be able to handle yourself~"

"...I guess," he passively shrugged, knowing that the man wasn't technically wrong. He attempted to move off the man's lap but was unsuccessful.

"Let me go, Hisoka," he said weakly. Gon knew that if he was in a very vulnerable position at the moment and could only imagine what could happen next.

"Hmmm...under one condition~"

Gon was nervous as to what Hisoka might've wanted him to do.

As he was waiting for the man's response, Hisoka turned his face to the side and gestured to his cheek. "I want you to kiss me~"

Gon contemplated how he should respond. _I guess one kiss wouldn't hurt if it will get me out of this position..._

Presuming it was a simple and harmless request, Gon complied moving in for a quick peck.

Hisoka promptly shifted his head back, mischievously catching Gon's lips in a kiss.

"Mmmph!" Gon's eyes widened. He tried to pull his body away from the man but Hisoka swiftly grabbed onto the back of the boy's neck to push themselves deeper into the kiss.

_No! I can't give in! _Gon thought as he struggled to push himself away.

Hisoka loved watching him struggle as he guided his other hand into Gon's shirt. His hand moved up the boy's torso until he pinched one of his nipples.

"Mmnn!" Gon unintentionally jerked his body forward. Hisoka made sure to keep stimulating the boy while pushing his tongue further into Gon's mouth.

Gon didn't want to give in to Hisoka's tricks but he could feel his restraint gradually dissolving.

Secretly, he reveled in all of the sensations Hisoka made him feel but he could never admit that to the older man. He would die of embarrassment if Hisoka knew that he had fancied him. He never felt that way towards anyone before.

The closest he ever admired someone was his best friend Killua but he loved him like a brother.

Hisoka trailed his hand down Gon's neck, his nails grazed down his spine until they reached the boy's shorts.

Obviously this hammock wasn't the most ideal place to have his way with the boy but the man couldn't care less. He rummaged inside of the younger boy's pants and then squeezed Gon's round bottom.

"Oh Gon, how soft and ripe you are~"

But before things escalated any further, the deafening sound of the ship's horn disrupted their current entanglement.

Gon used the unexpected noise as a chance to escape. He swiftly got up and sprinted out the door to head to the deck.

"Flew that was a close one!"

Now in the cabin all by himself, Hisoka brushed through his hair with one hand to fix his composure.

"Oh Gon, I love it when you play hard to get~"

Once Gon stepped outside he was welcomed with the sight of skyscrapers and buildings off the coast. The scenery looked so familiar but Gon couldn't quite put his finger on where.

The ship finally docked into the harbor and passengers were allowed to leave via the port of the ship.

Hisoka walked out first and Gon followed behind while keeping some distance, wondering where the man was taking them.

After some time, they were both in front of an incredibly tall white tower that soared beyond some of the clouds in the sky. It was at that moment that Gon realized where they were.

"Eh?! We're at Heaven's Arena!"

It had been years since he was last here with Killua. Gon remembered how they flew through the floors and met Zushi and Wing-san here. This was where he first started nen training.

They walked into the building and almost immediately an Arena Floor Clerk walked up to them. "Hello Hisoka-san and Gon-san." She bowed to both of them at an almost straight 90 degree angle.

"How do you know who we are?" Gon questioned. He was definitely taken aback by how this worker already knew their identities.

"It's my job to recognize the faces of our past and current top competitors." She smiled reassuringly to the boy. "You'll have to start from the first floor but I can help you set up your first match. Hisoka, my colleague by the battle kiosk can show you to your floor as well."

"Eeeeh? Your **floor**?" Gon was shocked.

"My last battle with you here was my 10th win, Gon-kun. I enjoyed it very much. Unfortunately my fight with the floor master was quite dull if I recall~"

The clerk interjected, "Hisoka-san holds the record for the fastest battle against a floor master. 22 seconds."

_Wow that's unbelievably fast...I wonder what happened in that match..._Gon knew Hisoka was someone not to be taken lightly but this just reaffirmed it even more.

Hisoka started walking over to the kiosk before turning his back to Gon and the woman. "Fight your way up the tower. I'll wait for you on the 200th floor Gon-kun~"

Gon took the man's words seriously and followed the woman to the battle arena. It was filled with multiple groups of people fighting and referees evaluating.

"Wait here for your first fight. Your opponent should be here momentarily." The clerk stepped off the arena floor and walked back to the main lobby.

Standing in place, Gon practiced his stance in preparation for his fight. _This will be my first real fight in years..._

As he concentrated on his nen, he felt his anticipation slowly fading.

A heavy set man walked up in front of Gon. He wore a black and white striped shirt that barely covered his beer belly and gray sweatpants. His brown hair was very disheveled and he had a 5 o'clock shadow on his face. He towered over the boy at 6 feet tall and examined the young one in front of him.

The big man chortled, "Oh man did I luck out today! I'll easily make it up the tower if I get to fight runts like him!"

Gon didn't let his words faze him. He knew he could take on the man easily. He was focused on his goal of reaching the 200th floor.

The referee raised his hand to mark the beginning of the fight. He then threw his arm down quickly and shouted, "Fight!"

The man instantly ran towards Gon, his heavy steps shaking the floor underneath him. Onlookers closed their eyes in fear of a very one-sided battle.

It was very one sided.

But not in the way they were thinking.

At the last second, Gon threw his hand at the man's stomach pushing him with as much strength as possible forcing him off the stage. The man was definitely unconscious after having all of the wind knocked out of him.

Proudly, Gon flung his arms to his side and shouted, "OSU!" There was a scattered applause in the arena.

Winning that match easily, the young boy earned the right to jump up to the 50th floor.

After getting the small amount of prize money from the clerk, Gon walked up to a vending machine to get himself a drink.

He quickly gulped down the fizzy drink until it was empty. Crushing the can, Gon felt the adrenaline of fighting rising within him once more.

"I can do this!"

...


	8. 8 - No Hesitations

**Disclaimers:**

-I do not own or claim ownership on any of the characters mentioned or Hunter x Hunter. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Warnings:**

Please see the warnings and tags before reading. Rated MA. Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes.

**Personal Note: Thank you for the follows, favorite, and review (you know who you guys are)! If this gets more momentum I just might have to put some more time aside to write haha. **

* * *

Chapter 8 – No Hesitations

[Inside Heaven's Arena]

Gon finally collapsed onto the comfy bed he rightfully earned by reaching the 190th floor.

What took him and Killua a week to accomplish in the past, now took him about a month and a half to even get this far.

_I know that I'm rusty but not **that** rusty..._

Sure in the beginning he faced some easier challengers like a pro wrestler and this one ex-con but as he went up the tower he surprisingly came across a decent number of average nen users unlike the last time.

One guy was a ninja in training which required Gon to use more than his signature push to win the fight. There also was a strange foreigner who could increase his body density at will.

Nevertheless, Gon enjoyed the fact that he was able to beat all of them and make it this far.

As he stared aimlessly into the ceiling of the private room, his Beatle phone rang a familiar tune causing the boy to jump up and respond.

He picked up and almost shouted into the phone, "Killuaaa!"

"Oi, Gon! Not so loud!" The white haired boy remarked.

"Ah gomen. How are you and Alluka?" The boy asked.

"We're good. We've done a lot of traveling so far."" Alluka's giggling and laughter could be heard in the background.

"Ah that sounds fun. I wish I could see you guys." The teen furrowed his eyebrows.

"Actually, Gon. That's why I called..."

Gon's ear shot up, "Hmm?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to meet up. I know Whale Island is pretty far and Mito-san might not let you leave but it was worth asking..."

"Heh heh heh...actually...I'm currently in Padokea..." Gon abashedly responded.

"Ehhh?! Padokea!? Explain yourself, Gon!"

"Welllll it's kinda a long story..."

After almost an hour on the phone, Gon was able to explain how he spent the last few months training with Hisoka and fighting here at Heaven's Arena to get used to using nen again.

He purposely left out all the "intimate encounters" he had with the magician. Gon had no clue how he was going to bring that up but knew it was something he will eventually have to. They were best friends after all.

"Hrrmmm I still don't trust that man," Killua declared.

"Why not? Hisoka has helped us in the past, remember? Greed Island? Razor? If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have won. I would've never met Ging." Gon didn't know why he got so defensive all of a sudden.

"Ok ok I'll admit that he helped us then...But, for some reason he's got his eyes on you Gon and that puts me on edge."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gon weakly responded. He felt bad that he was not telling Killua the whole truth. If Killua could see him now he would instantly see through the lies.

"Anyways, the minute he does anything sketchy you let me know," Killua proclaimed.

"Al-right..."

"Soooo, back to you being in Padokea. Our airship will fortunately be flying over where you are in a few days so lets meet up! How about this Saturday?"

"Saturday sounds good. Let's meet up in front of the building."

"Since you've got that Heaven's Arena money you're treating me and Alluka to all the choco-robots we want!"

"Okaaaay. Ne, Killua I got to get off the phone now. Its getting late and I have a fight tomorrow. Wish me luck!"

"Alright Gon. Good luck. Not that you need it hehe."

"Ha ha I'll see you soon." Gon hung up the phone first. Looking at the time it was already 10:57PM.

He quickly got ready for bed but couldn't hold in his excitement knowing that he would be reunited with his best friend soon. Before falling asleep, Gon repeated one last thought in his head.

_In three days I'll see Killua._

...

* * *

[Inside the battle arena]

"Arrrrrrrrrgggggg!" A wave of pain shot up from Gon's arm. A small pool of blood was forming underneath him. Everything happened so quickly.

"Well they said you can use any method to win," the man snickered at Gon. By the looks of how much blood Gon lost he assumed the boy would give up. This fight would easily be his.

His nen ability allowed him to alter light fragments, making him almost invisible to the human eye. Imperceptible, he effortlessly snuck behind Gon and broke his left arm.

All the man had to do now was wait for the boy to pass out from blood loss.

_No way is he dumb enough to continue fighting someone he can't see._

But contrary to his beliefs, Gon had a steadfast look of determination on his face. It didn't seem like the boy had given up.

Gon used his right hand to squeeze his broken arm. Enduring the excruciating pain, he flung his arm around, losing blood at an even more accelerated pace.

_He's a complete idiot! He's going to die at this rate!_ Thought the invisible man.

But little did he know that Gon had a plan in mind.

The teen looked around the arena and spotted exactly what he was searching for. Near the right-hand corner of the battle arena, there was a minuscule amount of his own blood seemingly floating in thin air.

_There!_

Gon rushed over to the corner now knowing the exact location of his opponent. He didn't waste a single second and didn't hold back.

_Shit! How does he know I'm here?! _The man jumped to the left, just barely dodging Gon.

Knowing that the man must've been thrown off his balance, Gon kept his unwavering eyes on the blood and shifted his weight, charging headfirst at the man.

Gon headbutted the man into the ground, knocking him out cold. The audience first saw droplets of blood pooling on the ground. Then slowly, the man became visible again due to his unconscious state.

The referee walked up to Gon and held up his uninjured arm before throwing it up in the air.

"Gooooooooooonnn!" He yelled, declaring the teen the winner.

The crowd cheered. Some people recognized the boy from fights a few years back and others were just learning about the incredible teen and his indomitable spirit.

Panting hard, Gon finally felt a sense of relief hit him and his body gave out from using too much energy. Luckily, the ref caught him and rushed him over to the medical office.

The audience started to clear out and cleaners were coming in to get the arena set for the next fight. However a particular crimson haired man was looming from afar, savoring the resolute look he saw on the boy's face.

_Ah Gon~_

_..._

* * *

[Inside the medical office]

Gon winced as the doctor applied the synthetic bandage padding to his broken arm.

"You're lucky it was a clean cut," the doctor stated. "From your history it seems that you've injured this arm before. It might take some more time to heal then. Possibly 5-6 months."

Gon reminisced on how many injuries he had gotten over the past few years.

Hanzo broke his left arm during the Hunter Exam. Gido broke his right arm right here at Heaven's Arena. Genthru blew up his left arm and hand and severely injured his right on Greed Island.

"I guess I'm just prone to danger heh heh," the boy quipped.

The doctor sighed, "I really wouldn't recommend fighting until your arm heals but I don't think that'll stop you." Gon apologetically shook his head in response.

"In that case, please just take these painkillers and extra bandage rolls." The doctor handed the supplies and medicine over to the teen.

"Also if you start to get some dry skin around your arm you might want to delicately use some Vaseline." He handed a small jar of the lotion over to the boy.

"Thank you doctor!" Gon still appreciated everything the doctor was doing. He reminded him of Leorio, who was still studying to become a doctor.

The teen was eventually released from the medical office and went straight up to his new room on the 200th floor.

The clerk reiterated in passing that usually fighters needed to sign up for a match by midnight, but because he passed out from his injuries they automatically signed him up for a match 90 days from now. If he really wanted to fight sooner he could request an earlier fight.

Gon wanted to pass out on his new comfy bed from exhaustion but knew he had to at least get washed up. He was still covered in dried blood from the fight.

He turned on the shower and let the warm water cascade off of his body. His clothes were already ruined and tattered from the fight so he definitely needed to throw them out. He luckily packed a spare set of clothes with him when he left Whale Island or he would've been in trouble.

The boy had to awkwardly stick his left arm out of the path of the water to make sure he didn't get the cast wet. Gon hoped that he wouldn't have to wear this for too long because it already seemed like such a hassle.

Thoroughly washed, Gon walked out of the bathroom and dried off his hair. Rummaging though his backpack he found his pajamas and attempted to put them on.

Using only his right hand seemed to be more difficult than he first thought. He had to carefully grab his boxers and slowly put one leg into the opening and then the other.

_Okay so far so good..._

He grabbed his sleep shirt and tried to maneuver it over his head. He couldn't get his arm cast over the shirt no matter how hard he tried. He definitely wasn't going to get it through the shirt sleeve.

After minutes of struggling, Gon was bent over with his head stuck in the shirt. He flailed his body as much as possible but couldn't get free.

"You look like you could use a hand~"

Recognizing the voice, Gon flipped out. He turned to face the sound of the voice while his head was still stuck inside the shirt.

"Hisoka! What are you doing in my room?"

The older man chuckled, "I told you that I'd wait until you got to the 200th floor didn't I?~" Gon could hear the man's footsteps getting closer.

"Stay right where you are!" Gon instinctively took two steps back, falling onto his bed.

_Dang if only I could get out of this shirt to see!_

The teen felt the man touch his chest which made him hold his breath in anticipation. Hisoka grabbed onto Gon's shirt and effortlessly pulled it off, exposing his bare chest.

"There. Much better~"

Gon looked defiantly at the man, preparing himself for whatever tricks the older man might have in store. Being injured wasn't going to stop him from putting up a fight.

But that just seemed to turn the magician on even more. "Oh Gon...That look of yours...~" The man could feel the heat growing in his groin.

Gon moved backwards into the bed bumping against the frame and Hisoka respectively put one knee between the boy's legs. Gon attempted to throw a punch at the pale man but Hisoka easily caught it.

Once the teen's hand was pinned down, Hisoka leaned in to start licking and sucking the boy's neck. Gon's heart literally skipped a beat at the sudden feeling.

He knew that he had halfheartedly confessed he was interested in Hisoka but he didn't quite know how much he wanted the man. It was also confusing since they were both men.

Hisoka withdrew, content with the newly formed hickey to mark his property. Gon's body inadvertently gravitated towards Hisoka's trying to find relief in the now absent sensation. It didn't help that this was their first physical contact in over a month.

Gon's mind was at war with his hormones. His body wanted to continue so badly, but in his head he didn't know if he should.

"Aaahhh...Hisoka..." Gon groaned. The teen attempted to break free from the man's grasp but was again unsuccessful. He was at a clear disadvantage with his broken arm.

The magician used one of his free hands to take off the boy's boxers and placed a finger on the tip of Gon's length, pushing it back and forth.

"Nnnnn...aahhh..." Gon writhed in place. There was just barely enough friction to rouse an erection. Hisoka rubbed against some of the leaking pre-cum with his fingers before licking them in a suggestive manner.

The older man knew Gon's restraint was crumbling and that the boy just needed a little push to break completely.

He placed his finger at the teen's entrance, "Do you want this Gon-kun?~"

In an unconvincing tone Gon moaned, "Nooo...aahhh."

Ignoring the teen's protest, Hisoka pushed a finger inside. Unfortunately for Gon there was no lubrication.

"AAHh!" Gon yelped. His body went tense in response to the extreme discomfort. He clawed at Hisoka to get him to stop but the man just pushed his finger deeper inside grazing Gon's sweet spot.

His mind unfurled as he felt the wave of pleasure clash with the sharp pain. This wasn't at all like his last time with the man.

"Hisoka...ah..it hurts..." Tears were forming in Gon's eyes. Instead of going further, Hisoka decided to give the teen some relief at least. He pulled his finger out slowly and then began to pump the boy's length.

"Give in to me Gon-kun and I'll let you experience a world of pleasure~"

Gon wanted to alleviate the pain but didn't want things to keep happening like this. He wish he had more control right now. But he also craved the man's touches.

Contemplating his options, he decided to ultimately submit to the man. At least for now. But he was going to do so on his own terms.

"Give in to me Gon~" Hisoka purred once more.

At that moment, Gon threw his arm to escape the man's grip and pushed Hisoka down onto the bed and got on top of him.

Hisoka raised his eye in curiosity as to what had gotten into the teenager. Gon took Hisoka's hand and guided it to his cock.

Hisoka anticipated what Gon wanted him to do and promptly stimulated the boy's length, moving his hand up and down. Gon's breath hitched, "MMn...ahhh..haaah."

He started to grind his thighs against the older man's groin, feeling the man's cock get hard underneath the pants.

"AHhh Gon~" Hisoka moaned. He appreciated Gon's enthusiasm. The man removed his own shirt and began to remove his pants and briefs but Gon stopped him in place. The boy bent over and used his mouth to slowly take off his pants and briefs.

Hisoka's entire length flung out from his briefs, pulsing in need. Gon directly went to lick the head of the magician's cock before taking the whole thing in his mouth. "Mnnnnn..."

Hisoka wanted to thrust his hips forward to make Gon shallow him even deeper but he knew that might've made the boy choke and deter him from continuing. He grabbed onto the bed sheets and flung his head back to indulge the boy's ego.

Gon breathlessly sucked the man, making sure to also use his right hand to pump the shaft.

"Oh Gon you're so goood~"

The teen could feel Hisoka getting bigger in his mouth, causing his own nether region to twitch in excitement.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back any longer, Gon stood on his knees with the man's cock firmly pressed against his ass.

"Hisoka...aah...could you get that small jar...on the bedside table..." The boy pointed to the clear Vaseline jar he received earlier from the medical office. He hoped maybe they would be able to use that.

The older man opened the jar and applied the gel on two fingers. "I can't believe you went out and bought this~" He teased.

"Ah.. that's not it!" Gon flushed. "I got it from the doctor for my arm!" The boy dramatically flailed his arm cast at the man as proof.

Hisoka then pushed his fingers on Gon's hole applying enough pressure for them to penetrate through.

"Nyaaahh!" Gon's body jolted and he felt himself giving into the foreign intrusion of Hisoka's fingers. The man started generously coating the boy's insides, pulling his fingers out completely only to roughly thrust them back in.

"Mnnn...nnn...hyaahhh." Gon felt spellbound by the man. He placed his right hand against the man's abdomen for leverage and to keep from falling forward. Gradually he started to move his hips in unison with the magician's hand suggesting that he wanted more.

Hisoka was rock hard and his cock was almost aching for the boy. He was slowly losing patience. He didn't want to admit it but seeing or even thinking of Gon like this made him lose his self-control.

He felt a rush of blood lust coarse through him and grow into something primal.

Unable to wait any longer, he flipped the boy onto the bed shifting him into the missionary position. Grabbing his thick length in his hand, he placed it right at the boy's entrance.

"This is your fault Gon-kun~ You made me like this~" He pushed himself deep inside causing Gon to cry out, "AHNNnnnn!"

Gon felt his ass stretching, the feeling of being filled up completely made him want to cum. Raw emotions of pleasure were pulsing through him.

The man relentlessly plunged into the boy without any pauses. "Mmmmn your ass is hugging me so tight Gon~" It was as if Gon's body was made for Hisoka.

_He's so tight~_

Gon could only respond in moans from how amazing it all felt. "NNnnn...naa...ahhhh...ahhhnnn."

Hisoka grabbed onto Gon's hips and whispered into his ear, "Do you want me to fuck you even harder?~"

Gon replied with a firm nod. He desperately needed release.

"Mmm then beg for me~" Hisoka could feel his more sadistic side having fun.

"Nnn...Hisoka...fu-caaa...me...har-..."

"Hmm what did you say Gon? I didn't quite catch that~" The man started to slow down to an almost tortured pace.

It took Gon almost everything he had to properly get the following words out. "Hyah...please...fuck me senseless," he whined.

Hisoka happily responded by ramming into the boy, getting turned on even more as he watched his own dick vanishing inside the boy's reddened hole. He has moving at such a rugged pace that even the bed was starting to move.

Gon was utterly incoherent, consumed by the intense feeling of being ravished. He could hear his heart beating rapidly right through his ears.

Thirsting for even more stimulus he wantonly lifted his ass and spread his thighs wider, allowing the magician to thrust all the way up to the hilt. At that angle, Hisoka was able to effortlessly hit Gon's g-spot over and over.

"Mmmmmm Gon you're such a slut~" Hisoka enjoyed Gon's lewd reactions, rewarding him by pumping the teen's neglected cock.

"Ahhhh...haaaaa...ahhnnnn!" The man was relentlessly assaulting that special spot inside the boy and the rapid hand job was making him leak even more.

Gon finally reached his climax, spilling all over himself. For a split second he swore he couldn't see, too blinded by the powerful orgasm he had.

As Gon was coming down from the high, Hisoka pulled out of the boy and thrusted himself into Gon's mouth, pumping furiously.

He grabbed the back of the teen's head making sure that he would take in everything in the next few seconds.

Hisoka came in the boy's mouth and started to slowly grind out his own orgasm. "Uhhnn Gon~"

Gon tasted the semi-bitter fluid and wanted to move away but was kept firmly in place. "Swallow it all~" The magician demanded, he gripped the teen's hair a bit harder.

Gon decided to listen and swallowed, feeling the hot liquid trickle down his throat.

Hisoka opened the boy's mouth to inspect and was pleased with the results. "Good job Gon~" He took a tissue off the table and wiped the boy down.

Gon watched as Hisoka meticulously cleaned his chest, his other hand gently caressed his torso. He couldn't help but enjoy how considerate the man was being. It was very different from the usual side he saw of the man.

Once he was finished, Hisoka sat up on right side of the bed and slowly put on his briefs. "I'll be taking my leave now~"

Not wanting the moment to end Gon held onto the man's arm and shifted his head, "Um...could you sleep here for the night?"

Hisoka was swayed by the boy's honesty. He didn't really have anywhere to go except back to his own room. The man caved and slid back into the bed, holding Gon's body closer to his own.

The magician looked into the boy's eyes. "You gave yourself willingly to me, Gon...You know this means you can't turn back now, right?~"

Gon snuggled his face into Hisoka's chest before giving him his answer. He felt butterflies in his stomach. "Mhmm."

Hisoka covered themselves in the blanket and used his bungee gum to turn off the light. He kissed the boy's forehead, savoring how soft the teen felt.

"You're mine~"

...


	9. 9 - One More Day

**Disclaimers:**

**-**I do not own or claim ownership on any of the characters mentioned or Hunter x Hunter. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Warnings:**

Please see the warnings and tags before reading. Rated MA. Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes.

**Personal Note: "New Experiences" has reached over 500 views! Thank you everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 9 - One More Day

[Morning - Around 11AM]

Hisoka watched the peaceful expression on Gon's face, making sure not to wake the boy with any sudden movements.

The teen had his head on the man's chest, his hand palming his abdomen. Hisoka was fascinated by how completely relaxed the teen seemed to be in his presence.

Most people would tremble in the sheer proximity of Hisoka's aura. Others would be sickened by the man and look down on him.

But not Gon. The black haired boy was quite the mystery to the magician.

He remembered how surprised he was that the teen had the balls to swipe his name tag from him on Zevil Island. And how Gon boldly pursued him in Greed Island.

_Well technically he was looking for Chrollo but nevermind that~_

It seemed like the red string of fate was always bringing them together.

Here Gon was, sleeping soundly and completely vulnerable for the man.

He looked comfortable.

_Too comfortable~_

Hisoka carefully guided his hand down Gon's back and heard the boy murmuring something under his breath.

"Ahhh...nooo...stop it..."

Hisoka raised his brow, curious as to what might be going on in the boy's head.

"...n-not that...it's too much..."

The man grinned, assuming the boy was having a wet dream with him. The teen scrunched his face in discomfort.

"...I can't...Hisoka's waiting for me...noooo..."

Hisoka's smile instantly disappeared. He pursed his lips in frustration.

He was annoyed Gon was dreaming that someone else was having their way with him.

He wanted to be the only one to have his way with the boy, even in his dreams.

The man then shook the teen to wake him up. "Ah, Hisoka?" Gon mumbled. Although he was half-awake he was sure that Hisoka was the one that woke him up.

As Gon was about to yawn, the older man plunged his tongue into the boy's. "Mmm!" The teen was shocked out of his half-asleep daze by the sudden kiss.

Hearing Gon's muffled voice calmed the man down a bit.

_Only I can make you like this~_

Gon gradually eased into the kiss and before pulling away to catch a breath.

"What were you dreaming about Gon?~" There was a hint of hostility in Hisoka's voice. It wasn't directed at Gon but more towards who was the culprit in the boy's mind.

Gon stretched his arm over his head before slumping over. "It was actually a nightmare...I was at school...and the teacher turned into a giant notebook and was forcing me to do math problems!" Gon shuddered at the thought.

Hisoka froze for a second.

_...He wasn't having a wet dream~... _The magician felt relieved. "Ahh there there~" He kissed the boy's cheek.

_I'll make sure that even in your dreams you're mine alone~_

Gon hopped out of bed and put on his clothes. "Mmmmmm I can't believe it's morning already."

"Ah yes, how time flies~" Hisoka got dressed and headed for the door.

"Are you going somewhere, Hisoka?"

"I have to go get ready for a fight soon~"

"Eh, soon?!" Gon walked towards Hisoka. "You should've told me that last night! I wouldn't have asked you to stay..." Gon felt a bit guilty.

"It's alright Gon. If anything you've helped me plenty. After everything we did I was able to get a good night's sleep~" He cupped the boy's face in his hand.

"Ah alright...well good luck Hisoka."

The man responded by blowing a kiss at the boy before leaving the room.

Gon blushed. He couldn't believe how he "acted" the other night. He ruffled his hair to offset his embarrassment. The teen stopped to think.

_What did he mean by "couldn't back out"? What were they even? Boyfriend/girlfriend? No...No... Boyfriend/boyfriend?_

"Arrgg my head's going to explode if I think about this any harder." Gon shook himself to clear his thoughts.

He had a whole day to kill before he would see his best friend and Alluka. He definitely wasn't going to waste it by sitting in his room.

Gon got ready and reapplied the bandages on his broken arm. He left his room and got on the elevator to get to the lobby floor.

The teen wanted to buy a ticket to watch Hisoka's fight. He remembered that last time he wasn't able to watch him fight Kastro and how Killua talked about how unbelievable it was.

As he got up to the front desk he saw two words covering the poster of the floor master fight.

_Sold out_

Gon ran over to the ticket booth. "Excuse me! Are there any tickets left for this fight?"

"Ah gomen nasai. This fight has been sold out for the past few days." The clerk apologetically stated.

"Aw shucks..." Feeling a bit defeated, Gon kicked the dirt off his shoes. "I guess I'll have to wait to ask him how it was." He slowly exited the building heading towards the main square.

Gon walked around town noticing how different everything was from the last time he was there. New shops and attractions were popping up on every street.

There was a huge video game store that opened up just down the block. Gon was able to kill an hour playing games there but got bored after some time. He then walked into a sweets shop and tried almost every different flavor candy they had. He wandered the marketplace and tried different exotic dishes from across the world.

He walked around the city a bit more until he came across a clear field of grass in the Yorknew City Park.

He climbed a tall tree and laid on the branch to relax. People were flying kites in the distance and others were enjoying picnics.

Gon closed his eyes to rest, enjoying the nice breeze but began to think.

_'There's no turning back~'_

He could feel his own heart racing as he thought about the crimson haired man. The man exuded danger. Gon always was fond of taking risks and setting off on new adventures.

He wondered what kind of adventures he would be on with Hisoka now. The teen also wondered how Hisoka felt about him.

Gon shivered as he no longer felt the warmth of the sun on his face and body. It was strange. Although his eyes were closed, he should've still seen the faint yellowish tint of sunlight just beyond his eyelids.

_The sun couldn't have gone down that quickly. It should still be day!_

He opened his eyes slowly and saw that something was in front of him, covering the sunlight.

No...not something...

Someone...

"Hisoka!" Gon was completely caught off guard.

"Hello Gon~" The man was crouching right in front of the boy, blocking him from the sunlight.

"How was your fight?" Gon was eager to hear any juicy details about the fight.

"Ah boring...it was almost not worth it~" Gon took the man at his words. It must've been a pretty easy fight.

"I was looking for you Gon-kun~"

"Me? What for?"

The man rummaged through his pocket and held a small translucent vial in his hand. "I found this in the market. It should help accelerate the healing process for you Gon~"

He gave the vial to the boy and Gon opened it, only to have his nose assaulted by an extremely bitter smell.

"Ah yuck! I'm not going to drink that!" He held the vial at an arm's length, trying to keep it as far away from him as possible.

Hisoka took it from the boy and poured it into his own mouth. Using both hands, the magician instantly grabbed the teen's face and locked lips making sure the medicinal liquid transferred from his mouth over to Gon's.

"Bleh!" The teen wiped his mouth. "What was that for?"

"Oh Gon you didn't like our kiss? I'm hurt~" Hisoka feigned a pout.

"It's not the kiss...just the medicine." He always hated taking medicine growing up. The artificial flavor always left a bad taste in his mouth.

After a moment of silence Gon decided to ask Hisoka the question that's been on his mind.

"Hisoka..."

"Mm, Gon?~"

"Sooo...what are we?" Gon started to feel a bit anxious as he awaited the man's answer.

"...What do you want us to be?~"

Gon flushed. "I dunno...a couple?" The magician leaned forward towards Gon. The boy's back was firmly against the trunk of the tree.

"Let's seal it with a kiss then~" Hisoka looked straight into those hazel, brown eyes.

Mere inches apart, Gon shifted his face closer to the man to kiss him. He could feel the warmth off of Hisoka's lips and a sudden tingling feeling throughout his body from the act.

He couldn't explain why such a simple kiss created so much stimulus. He blamed it on not having any prior experience before this. Gon freely opened his mouth allowing Hisoka access.

They were kissing each other even deeper with their tongues. Gon's focus on staying balanced on the branch shifted for a moment and he realized that he was about to fall off.

As his eyes widened, he found that Hisoka had already grabbed his waist and pulled him in so that the teen was now sitting in the magician's lap.

"I've got you~"

The man grabbed the boy's arm and wrapped it around his own neck.

"Hold on to me~"

His hand traveled to the nape of Hisoka's neck as he grabbed for support. The man licked the boy's neck, swirling his tongue on the more sensitive parts of his skin.

"Ahhh Hisoka..." Gon tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck further. The magician began sucking on Gon's neck, creating a brightly colored hickey in the process.

It was a deep purple color with hints of pink and red around the edges. Satisfied with his mark, Hisoka then decided to bite the boy.

"Ouch Hisokaaaa." Gon looked at him with a frown.

"Gomen Gon, I'll play nice~"

Hisoka lifted the front part of Gon's tank top and brought it over and behind the boy's head. He trailed Gon's chest with his tongue and flicked the boy's nipple.

"Nyaaa!" His chest was slowing heating up.

Hisoka very much enjoyed Gon's body. It was soft, faintly sweet to the taste, and extremely sensitive.

Luckily they were high up in the branches of the tree so nobody could see them. He had free range to do whatever he wanted with the boy. Well, as long as they stayed quiet enough not to attract any attention.

Both men could feel each other's lengths hardening in such close proximity. They simultaneously started to grind into each other, panting. Their breathes were getting hot and heavy.

Hisoka slid one hand underneath Gon's green shorts, holding onto his thigh. His other hand firmly grabbed the boy's neck holding him in place.

The teen was finding it a bit hard to breathe but unusually he also didn't mind it. The way Hisoka was grabbing his neck tightly actually seemed to turn him on.

"Mmm...mnnn."

The man used his teeth to slightly tug on the boy's reddened bud causing Gon to quiver.

"Hisssoo..."

The man loosened his grip and brought his face back up to make out with the teen.

"Mmmm Gon~"

The boy forgot that they were in a public area, focusing everything into the person in front of him. His haze of lust ultimately came to a standstill by the sudden sound that came from his belly.

The teen's stomach gurgled loudly, causing Gon to freeze in place.

He was utterly embarrassed and somewhat annoyed that his stomach decided to act up now.

Hisoka raised his eyebrow at the teen.

"...Ah haha I guess I'm a bit hungry right now hehe..." Gon wasn't as smooth as he'd hoped with his words.

Hisoka held Gon and brought both of them down from the branch onto the ground.

"Hmm as much as I want to eat you, let's get some food~"

...

* * *

[Later that evening...]

Gon and Hisoka got back to Heaven's Arena after catching an early dinner at a nearby restaurant. It seemed to have been frequented by many fighters, given how close it was to the tower.

Gon liked eating with Hisoka. Although the man didn't say too much, he was able to enjoy watching the magician show off a few of his tricks and listened to a brief rundown of his fight earlier.

As the elevator opened its doors to the 200th floor, the teen got off. He turned around and noticed that Hisoka had followed right behind him. He assumed that Hisoka would've wanted to go to his own floor.

The elevator doors quietly closed and it returned back to the lobby.

"Ah...not...tonight...I'm meeting Killua and Alluka tomorrow." Gon grew a bit anxious. He knew what was on the other's mind as the man pinned him to the hallway wall. They were only a few feet from the door to Gon's room.

"Ah the Zoldyck boy~"

"Hisokaaaa...I mean it...nnn!" The magician quickly stole a passionate kiss from the boy before pulling back away. Gon unconsciously moved his head forward missing the physical contact.

Hisoka lifted the boy's chin with his finger to face him. "Gon-kun, when someone tells me that I can't have something I want it even more~"

The teen used his one hand to try to push the man and get some semblance of reason into him but it was futile. As he struggled to create space between them he heard what sounded like a door handle being shook.

_How did we get behind my door?!_

Hisoka shook the handle a bit harder but it wouldn't budge.

_Thank goodness these doors are auto-locked, _Gon thought.

"You must have the key somewhere on you~" The man roughly fondled the teen's butt.

_Oh no, it's in my back pocket!_

Gon tried to think quickly on his feet to get out of this sticky situation. He feared if Hisoka got into his room he would be way too sore to see Killua and Alluka. His body would probably be covered in "marks" too.

The teen came up with one idea and hoped that it would work. "Hisoka! If we don't do it I'll owe you one favor!" Gon pleaded. He looked straight at the man without blinking.

A devilish smirk crept up on Hisoka's face.

_Hmmmm~_

Seconds passed and the man slowly went to kiss the boy's head. "Alright Gon...But I get to call in that favor whenever I want~"

Gon gulped in anticipation. He felt safe for now but couldn't help but think that he was now in an even more precarious situation.

Nevertheless, he shook his head in agreement. Hisoka backed off of Gon and walked down the hallway before calling out to the boy, "Goodnight Gon~" He turned the corner and was out of sight.

Gon shuffled into his pocket to pull out his key and opened the door as quickly as possible. After getting inside he leaned on the door to close it shut and loudly exhaled.

"Geez that was close..."

After promptly getting ready for bed he pulled the blanket covers all the way up to his face.

He was almost too excited to go to sleep but closed his eyes anyway.

_Tomorrow I'll see my best friend!_

...


	10. 10 - The Truth Will Out

**Disclaimers:**

**-**I do not own or claim ownership on any of the characters mentioned or Hunter x Hunter. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Warnings:**

Please see the warnings and tags before reading. Rated MA. Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes.

**Personal Note: This is a shorter chapter than usual but I feel that it was necessary in developing the relationship between Gon and Hisoka. Also I just love the friendship b/t Gon and Killua. **

* * *

Chapter 10 - The Truth Will Out

[The Next Day]

Gon sat patiently on a bench just outside of Heaven's Arena. He watched the various people walking by, enjoying the laughter and conversations he overheard.

"Ooiii, Gonnnn!"

The teen turned and recognized the person calling his name immediately. "Killuuaaaaaa!" He ran over to quickly meet him and Alluka.

"Haha its been a while!" The white haired boy exclaimed. "Gon, helloo!" Alluka tilted her head and smiled.

"Let's get something to eat, Killua, Alluka! I know the perfect place we should go!" Both Zoldycks nodded their heads in agreement.

The teen grabbed onto Alluka's hand rushing, themselves into the thick of the crowd with his best friend right beside him. After a few minutes of walking they approached a large shop that had fancy lettering on their sign.

_Cafe Choco_

A waitress eagerly greeted them the minute they stepped inside, "Hello, welcome to Cafe Choco!"

"Table for three, please!" Gon held up three fingers excitedly at the waitress.

She led the teens to their table. As they sat down, the waitress handed out the menus. Each of the them studiously looked over the menu before deciding on what they wanted.

"I'll have the choco sundae!"

"Could I have the lava cake please?"

"I would like the choco milkshake with whipped cream!"

The waitress quickly jotted down their orders, "Coming right up!"

The black haired teen looked over to his best friend, "So Killua, I never got to ask. How was it when you guys first traveled on the airship?"

"The first few days we had to lay low and make sure aniki wasn't following us. When the coast was clear we decided to travel west and see a bunch of natural wonders. We even visited this town where all of the houses and roads were made out of candy! I wish we could've stayed longer but I didn't want to risk word getting around about Alluka or Nanika."

Killua gently held onto his sister's hand.

Alluka interjected sharing all of the cool places they had been to recently on their way here. Gon happily listened. It was nice to see her so happy.

He knew that he probably would've gone insane if he was imprisoned in a room for the rest of his life. Killua was a very caring older brother. He was protective of her but also loved to play his fair share of jokes.

"...So how have you been Gon?" Alluka asked.

"I've been great! I finally made it to the 200th floor. It did take me a bit longer than when I went with your brother though."

"And it looks like you've broken your arm too. **Again.**" Killua put a strong emphasis on "again".

"Haha yeah it happened during the fight." Gon shyly rubbed his head. "There's so many more nen users on the upper tier floors these days."

"Man I can't remember the last time I've been in a fight. It's been forever." The white-haired boy sighed.

"Didn't you tell me over the phone that you had to fend off some bandits from stealing the airship?" Gon questioned.

"Yeahhh, but they don't count. They were almost too easy. Like those three brothers I came across on Zevil Island."

Gon reminisced on the old days. "Ahh the Hunter Exam. I can't believe that's how we all met each other. You. Me. Kurapika. Leorio. Even Hisoka."

"...Speaking of...how's the red headed weirdo?" There was a hint of disdain in the boy's tone.

"Well Hisoka's Hisoka. You know?" Gon tried to sound as aloof as possible.

Killua squinted his eyes. "No I don't...Has he done anything to you? Has he hurt you by any chance?"

"No of course not! If anything he's been really nice-"

"What do you mean by that?" He began to grill his best friend.

"Oh haha nothing really." Gon was failing to be as nonchalant as possible. Killua definitely knew something was off.

Gon was never a good liar and it was always easy to tell when he was harboring a secret. Whether it was his own or someone else's.

Killua opened his mouth to ask his friend another question but was interrupted by the female waitress.

"Here's your desserts! Enjoy!"

Gon softly exhaled. _Phew. That was a close call._

The three of them effortlessly devoured their desserts. They almost forgot how hungry they were before taking their first bites.

Alluka was messily eating her lava cake so Killua periodically had to clean her face with a napkin. The teen was definitely satisfying his sweet tooth and was glad his friend picked out this cafe.

Once they were finished eating, Gon walked over to the counter and paid the bill. He did agree to pay so it wasn't a big deal.

After getting his change back, they all got up and headed for the cafe door.

The waitress bowed to them almost immediately. "Thank you and come again soon!"

Alluka tugged on her brother's shirt, causing him to look back. "Oni-chaaan, I need to use the bathroom."

"Ok, we'll wait for you out here then." Both boys stepped out of the cafe and leaned against the wall.

Now that Alluka was away, Killua knew he could talk more freely with Gon.

"So...what's really going on between you and Hisoka?" He knew that this would keep nagging on him so he had to ask his friend about it.

Gon sighed. Killua deserved the truth. He knew that eventually everything would come out one way or another.

"Welllllll...Hisoka and I...we're kinda...'together together'"

"? What do you mean?"

"I mean...we're kinda...seeing each other..."

Killua's entire body froze. His brain wasn't functioning properly, scrambling to digest the words that came out of Gon's mouth.

"Hahhhh?"

"...It kinda all started from my birthday...Hisoka stayed over because he missed the boat...and..."

"Wait a minute! That long ago?! HOW!?"

"Well it was your fault for gifting me the porno!" Gon blurted out. He was too flustered and realized too late how poorly that sentence came out.

Killua felt his brain explode and his face was as red as a brick.

"Omg Gon I meant that as a gag gift! I didn't mean for it to make you...and him...and you know!..."

He quickly turned his face away from his friend, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"Have you guys...you know...done 'it'?" The white haired boy asked.

Too abashed to say it out loud, Gon just nodded his head 'yes'.

"...Do you...like him?"

"...Yeah I do, Killua."

For a moment they stood in silence.

Killua was the first to break the silence. "Arrgghh." He ruffled his hair.

"He's really not that bad of a guy," Gon added. "He makes me feel...I dunno...different."

Killua was still processing his friend's admission. "I'm going to have to talk to him face to face."

"And then what?"

"Well it's not like I can make you stop liking him."

"...Does that mean you accept our relationship?!" Gon's face perked up, hopeful.

"I dunno...maybe. Ahhgg this is all so weird and confusing."

Gon couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry, Killua. I really wanted to tell you earlier but the timing was never right."

"It alright...BUT if I smell anything fishy from him you guys are done, alright?" Killua looked the teen dead in the eye.

Gon enthusiastically agreed and hugged his best friend tightly. He whispered faintly into the other's ear, "Arigato, Killua."

He was relieved that his best friend wasn't rejecting him. He no longer had to keep this a secret from him.

"Huhhh did I miss something?" Alluka was quite confused as to why the two were suddenly hugging.

"Ah it's nothing don't worry, Alluka." Gon smile reassuringly.

They spent the rest of the day playing games at the arcade, trying to win the giant stuffed bear for Alluka. Gon had to cough up a fraction of his earnings to pay for the tokens but seeing Alluka's face light up made it all worth it.

...


	11. 11 - In The Dark

**Disclaimers:**

**-**I do not own or claim ownership on any of the characters mentioned or Hunter x Hunter. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Warnings:**

Please see the warnings and tags before reading. Rated MA. Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes.

* * *

Chapter 11 - In The Dark

It had been a month since Killua and Alluka landed on the Republic of Padokea. Both of them were staying with Gon in Heaven's Arena, enjoying their time together (as well as mooching off of Gon's prize money from his previous fights).

Gon was thankful to have his friend around who was pretty much an expert on injuries. Killua helped him reapply bandages daily and also put on his clothes.

"Ne Killua, let's head to the shopping center today. I need to buy some more clothes." Although it was still the beginning of September, occasionally the temperature would drop on certain days indicating that Fall was just around the corner.

"Yeah you do. You can't be wearing those short shorts and a tank top in the Fall, baka." Killua stated. He couldn't believe his friend was so dense as to not bring enough clothes with him. It was a good thing that he wasn't friends with Gon for his smarts.

The three of them headed to Pado Plaza, the brand new shopping center that opened up a couple blocks down. It had all the latest trendy stores, a huge food court with dozens of options, a movie theater, and even an indoor roller coaster.

As they walked into the Plaza, Alluka noticed a mannequin wearing a long frilly dress in a store window. "Oniiii-chan I want to go into this store!" She pulled on his arm, successfully getting him to follow her inside.

"Ok, ok!" Killua stammered, surprised by the iron grip his sister had on him. Gon chuckled as he walked in right behind them.

"Wuaahhh!" Alluka adored all of the cute clothes that were on display and wanted to try on as many outfits as possible. After spending some time in the dressing room, she stepped out wearing one of the outfits she picked.

"How do I look?" She swayed back and forth in the pink dress.

"So cute, Alluka." Killua declared. The young girl felt like melting at the sweet compliment her brother was giving her.

"That looks so good on you Alluka!" Gon praised. "Get whatever you like and you too Killua." He handed some cash over to his best friend.

"Even if I wanted a boat-load of chocolate robots?" Killua remarked. His smile curled into a cat-like grin.

"I'll be broke by the end of the month if I had to satisfy your crazy chocolate cravings," Gon retorted.

"Haha I'm only kidding. Hey, I'll stay here with Alluka so you can do your shopping. Let's meet at the food court in three hours."

"Alrighty, see you guys!" Gon walked out of the store and into the busy plaza square. He stared aimlessly at the Plaza directory, not quite sure where he should go to first.

He heard a voice directly behind him, "Need any help Gon?~"

"Ah Hisoka!" Gon greeted the magician. "I'm shopping for some clothes but I dunno where to start."

"I could help you with that~" Hisoka grabbed the boy's hand as they walked down the hall. They walked into a store and looked around. The style of clothing at the store ranged from mature to more casual apparel. Gon rummaged through the clothing racks, trying to find something his style.

"How about this Gon-kun?~" The magician held up a thin white crop top that was attached with suspenders to a pair of black short shorts.

"Ah that's too revealing, Hisoka!" He quickly swatted the outfit out of the man's hands. "Anyways I'm looking for more **warmer** clothes for the Fall."

Not finding anything that he really liked, they stepped out of the store. Hisoka actually ended up buying himself some clothes just before they left. A black turtleneck long sleeve shirt and a maroon blazer, which looked really good on his fair skin. It also didn't hurt that Hisoka had his red hair down without any gel. Anyone could easily believe that he was a model or something.

Not wanting his gaze to linger too much on the man, Gon looked far off in the distance to spot a small store with brightly lit words on their sign.

_Customz_

He walked straight to the counter with Hisoka trailing behind.

"Hello, welcome to Customz. We do custom designs for all types of apparel. How can I help you?" The salesman asked.

"If I provided a sketch of something would you guys be able to make it?" Gon inquired.

The salesman handed a special piece of paper and pencil over to the teen before answering, "If you can draw your request here we'll see what we can do."

The teen eagerly took the paper and thought for a moment. "Hmmm..." In an instant, an idea lit up in the boy's head. "Ah I've got it!" Hisoka peered over the boy to try and get a sneak peak of what Gon had in mind.

"Oi, Hisoka no peaking!" Gon covered the paper over with his arm cast.

"Alright Gon~" The man took a step back in response.

Gon quickly scribbled a sketch of what he had in mind before handing it off to the salesperson. "Will this do?"

The man briefly looked over the sketch, "Yes we'll definitely be able to make this." He handed the paper to another associate in the back room to start processing the order. "So all you need to do now is pay for the item upfront and if you can write down your number we'll contact you when it is ready for you to pick up."

"Okay!" Gon reached into his pocket to take out his wallet and paid for the item. The salesperson handed him his receipt and responded, "See you in an hour!"

"I'm curious as to what you got but I'll wait and see~ How shall we kill an hour, Gon?~"

"Hmmm..." Gon looked around the plaza to find something to do before deciding. "Let's go see a movie!"

They got in line to buy tickets, right behind another couple who were currently purchasing movie tickets.

"Ne, Hisoka. Since I've been dragging you along with me to buy clothes you can pick out the movie."

"Mmmm sounds good~"

The magician raised his head to view the list of movies that were currently playing. He squinted his eyes as he made his decision.

As they walked up to the ticket booth Hisoka whispered to the associate what movie they were going to watch.

The person at the booth then looked at Gon, scanning him up and down. He was interrupted by the intense aura he felt from the magician and decide to quickly process their tickets and hand them over.

"Arigato~" Hisoka swiped the tickets with two fingers and turned towards the teen next to him.

"Let's get some popcorn and drinks~"

Gon's ears perked up as he ran over to the snack counter and got themselves a large popcorn and drink. He thought for a moment how he was planning on eating dinner at the food court with Killua and Alluka later, but he couldn't pass up on movie snacks.

As they walked into the auditorium, Gon was intrigued by how nice and new everything looked. It was one of those upscale theaters where instead of single fabric chairs there were large red leather couches so multiple people could sit together.

They sat on a couch in the back and placed their snacks on a thin table in front of them. All the seating areas were separated from one another giving everyone ample space and privacy. As Gon looked down to see how high they were, he noticed the couple that was in front of them on line enter the auditorium.

He wondered what kind of movie Hisoka had picked as he noticed everyone in the movie theater was also sitting in pairs.

The lights began to dim and the movie was about to begin so the teen decided to sit back next to Hisoka and watch the screen.

It was almost pitch black now which made it hard for the boy to locate the popcorn on the table. He extended his hand all over the table, accidentally bumping shoulders with the older man.

"Ah gomen, Hisoka," he whispered. Luckily there was enough space between them and everyone else so he could talk without getting 'shushed'.

...

_The opening scene of the movie began in a snowy cabin. There were two people sitting on a fur rug facing a lit fireplace. The light and embers from the fire created light shadows against the cabin wall._

"_It looks like the fires about to go out..." The woman stated._

_They were cuddled together on the rug, slightly shivering from the cold. The snowstorm outside was getting heavier and the winds were getting louder._

_"Well I know one thing we can do to stay warm." The man replied. He pinned the woman down to the rug, both his arms were by her shoulders._

_After a minute of staring they embraced each other in a kiss, slowly taking each other's clothes off._

_._..

"!" Gon almost spat out his drink in shock. _Omg what kind of movie is this?! _The teen looked towards Hisoka but couldn't quite see his face. He leaned in further only to have two strong hands caress his body.

"Hisoka! What are you doing?" Gon whispered. He knew if he spoke up it would cause too much unnecessary attention. The man took advantage of Gon's sheepish response to kiss him. He moved his hands down to rub the teen's length over his shorts.

"hahh..."

"We're having some fun in the theater~ Bet you haven't done this before~" He murmured into the boy's ear.

Gon tried to shimmy out from under the man but he wouldn't budge. Hisoka unzipped Gon's pants and started pumping the boy's member.

"mmph..." Gon struggled to keep his mouth closed as he minimized the amount of noise he was making. He covered his face embarrassed that others could possibly hear him.

"There's no need to be shy between the two of us Gon~" He used his other hand to stimulate Gon's nipple until it was perked up before pulling on it roughly.

"hng!" Gon bit his lip to keep himself from moaning any louder. "mmmm" He was struggling to keep his body in check.

"Try to be quiet Gon. You wouldn't want anyone to catch you like this right?~"

"aahhh...hisoka...noo-"

Hisoka pressed a finger firmly on the tip of Gon's cock and applied pressure, causing the teen to twitch.

_Ah right there! It feels so good! Said the woman on the screen._

The magician lowered his body and put the boy's entire length in his mouth before swirling his tongue around.

"ghaa!" Gon flung his arm across the couch grabbing onto the leather. Hisoka bobbed his head once inhaling everything before taking it out of his mouth.

A faint whimper came out of Gon.

"Do you want me to continue?~"

"...yes," he replied.

The magician repeatedly bobbed his head up and down creating a greater reaction out of the teen. It was getting harder for Gon to keep quiet at the pace Hisoka was going. He was lucky that the audio from the movie was overlapping with his own noises.

On the other end, Hisoka was really enjoying all the stifled noises coming out of the teen and his attempts to not get caught. He deep throated the entire length, creating the heat in his own groin to grow.

"...ahh...hisokaaa...I'm about to..."

The magician felt Gon's throbbing cock pulse before the liquid squirted into his mouth. He swallowed it all, surprised by how much self-control the boy had keeping quiet.

He put Gon's pants back together but then had him get on his knees. He rubbed the teen's face against his own hardened length, asking for the same to be reciprocated.

Gon grabbed the hilt of Hisoka's member and licked from the bottom to the tip before slowly engulfing the entire length in his mouth.

"hahhh goood boy~"

Since it was so big, Gon had to use his hand to then pump the bottom half while sucking. He inhaled the smell of buttery popcorn coming out of his own mouth mixing with the taste of Hisoka's cock, which made him hunger for the man's dick even more.

He began to suck harder but not enough to completely satisfy the red head.

"Hurry up or I'm going to get louder Gon~" Hisoka threatened.

The teen took the man's words seriously and picked up his pace. It was getting harder to breathe but he decided to forget about the discomfort for now.

"Ahhh yesss~" The magician placed his hand on Gon's head nudging the boy to go down further.

Gon felt like he was suffocating and the fact that the magician was thrusting his head wasn't helping.

"You still need a lot of practice Gon~" Hisoka pulled Gon off of him and placed him in his lap using his bungee gum.

He grinded their cocks against each other, pumping both of them with his hand.

"hhhnnn!" Gon grabbed onto Hisoka's thigh in response. He wished that this would all be over soon, worried that they were going to get caught.

He decided to try some dirty talk to make the man finish faster. "Hisokaaa...ahhh...your dick feels so gooood..." He rubbed his own nipple causing his body to twitch in response.

The older man enjoyed watching Gon acting all sexy and increased his thrusting, imagining he was plunging into the teen. The sheer thought of that act made Hisoka climax, spilling all over the boy's face.

Gon collapsed on Hisoka's chest and the magician rested his head ontop the teen's, trying to catch his breath.

"Your face is a mess Gon~" He grabbed a napkin from the table to wipe the boy's face.

After he was done, he fixed up his own shirt and pants. He expected Gon to sit on the side of the couch next to him but surprisingly, the teen decided to sit in-between the man's legs.

"It's a little chilly in the theatre so I'm stealing some of your body heat hehe..." Gon wrapped the magician's arms around him into a bear hug, hiding his own embarrassment.

Hisoka definitely wasn't complaining with the skinship and caressed the boy's arms with his fingers. Hugging the boy gently, he realized how much he had equally fallen for the teen.

Looking aimlessly at the screen, Hisoka began to think back on a particular secret trip he took to Whale Island that caused him to fully pursue after the boy.

_It must've been a few weeks before he turned 16~...That's where it all started~..._

...


	12. 12 - Curiosity

**Disclaimers:**

**-**I do not own or claim ownership on any of the characters mentioned or Hunter x Hunter. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Warnings:**

Please see the warnings and tags before reading. Rated MA. Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes.

**Personal Note: This chapter is going to dive into Hisoka's POV and background right before Gon's 16th birthday, establishing how he decided to make his move on Gon~**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Curiosity

[A few weeks before Gon's birthday...]

A man frantically ran through the empty street. He was huffing and puffing, desperately trying to get more air into his lungs and forcing his legs to keep running forward until they couldn't anymore. He wanted to look back but was too afraid of what he would see. Or wouldn't see.

He immediately turned left at the crossroad in front of him into a dark alleyway. He jumped over some wooden crates before his legs finally gave out and he fell face first into the ground. He felt the wind being knocked out of his punctured lungs.

He extended his arms out in front of him, fingers clawing at the dirt underneath him. He was trying to drag his body forward, dreading what would happen if he was caught.

He had no more energy left and his legs were trembling from overexertion. He painstakingly dragged himself against the wall of the alleyway, hoping to hide in the shadows. He looked up, relieved to see a large cloud slowly crossing in front of the waning moon. The entire alleyway was now shrouded in shadow.

He focused on calming his breathing as he applied pressure to the side of his chest using both hands. He could feel his own heartbeat. His hands felt wet and uncomfortably warm. Too warm.

The moon resurfaced, peaking its face out from the other side of the moving cloud. A small crack of light drifted over the man.

He looked down to see his fingers drenched from his large bloody puncture wound. A surge of adrenaline was keeping him from temporarily feeling any sense of pain.

He raised his head back up leaning against the wall for support. As his eyes gazed forward he noticed an unusual shape hiding in the shadows.

The moon's light hadn't shifted over that side of the alley yet. He squinted his eyes to try and make out the shape in the dark.

It was something small...

Light finally shone over the object to reveal a playing card. A two of hearts.

In a split second, he felt a rush of fear envelop him. It shook him down to his core, enveloping his bones. His body was frozen in place and his mind went blank.

His vision was getting blurry. Darkness crept in from the sides of his eyes until there was no more light.

Thud.

At that moment, the card rose into the air almost as if it was on an invisible string and into the hands of Hisoka. His other arm was dripping in red liquid.

As the magician walked towards the body he swiftly swatted his arm to get rid of all the blood, painting the walls of the alleyway dark crimson. He kicked the fallen body, content that there was no response. He walked back out and onto the main road as the street lanterns flickered on.

Hisoka didn't know the man and could care less who he was. The now lifeless man was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He couldn't help the sudden rush of blood lust he had a few moments ago. Whenever he was in that trance-like state all he could see was red.

Unfortunately, Hisoka didn't feel completely quenched from this kill. In fact, it was rather boring. The man barely put up a fight at all and all of his movements were so predictable.

He only got a semblance of satisfaction from chasing the man after he ruptured his stomach. He walked aimlessly for a few hours to collect his thoughts.

_How dull~...The toys I've been playing with lately keep breaking~..._

It was now morning. Merchants started filling the streets, trying to assemble their stands and stores for the day.

The red haired man stopped in front of one of the storefronts, inspecting a particular item. Surrounded by other children's toys was a small doll with green clothes and black hair. Hisoka carefully picked up the doll that caught his attention and was reminded of a certain young boy.

_Gon~_

He threw a coin at the merchant and took the doll for himself as he continued walking down the street. Holding it up to his face he poked the cheek of the doll, admiring the empty expression on its face.

The man was curious as to how the teen was doing.

He_ must be back home on Whale Island after everything that happened~_

The man jumped ontop of a building and leaned on a pillar to relax. He reminisced on how excited the boy made him.

He always felt such a thrill fighting the was just something about him. His wild spirit. His lack of fear. Those eyes of his.

Hisoka could feel himself getting turned on. He wanted to have the boy and there was only one way to do that.

...

* * *

[On Whale Island...]

"I'll be back before dark!" Gon yelled as he slammed the door behind him.

Hisoka hid behind a tree and watched as the boy ran down the road and through the forest with a spare fishing rod in his backpack.

The man was glad he made the decision to come to Whale Island to check up on him. The teen was as lively as ever, running full speed ahead with that child-like innocence.

_He's grown~_

Gon perched himself up on a tree and grabbed the handle of his fishing rod. He flung the rod forcing the lure at the other end to go flying into the lake beneath him.

Hisoka intently watched the boy. His figure was slightly more muscular and he had definitely grown a few inches. The magician especially admired the sweat that was dripping off of the boy's thighs.

It was extremely hot that day with not a single cloud in sight.

All of a sudden the lure dipped into the water, causing ripples to form on the lake.

"Whoo, I've got something!" Gon bellowed, gripping the handle harder and pulling the reel in. Gon struggled for a bit before finally pulling the behemoth of a fish out of the waters. The fish was almost as large as Gon from head to tail.

Satisfied with the catch, Gon threw the fish onto the side of the tree before hopping off. He spent some time collecting spare branches to create a makeshift fireplace.

"I can't wait to cook you up," Gon stated as he wiped the sweat off his brows. Once the fire was started, he impaled the fish on a stick over the fire to cook it up.

Gon tried to lay against the trunk of the tree to hide from the blazing sun but it barely helped. His shirt was soaked in his sweat so he decided to take it off as well as his shorts. He couldn't sense that anyone was around for Hisoka was concealing his aura.

The older man gazed at the almost naked boy. His skin was so tan and clear of any blemishes. The red head wanted to run his hands along the boy's body.

Hisoka finally knew what he wanted to do with the teen after all of their encounters. He wanted to hunt the boy. Consume him.

Feeling a refreshing breeze, Gon decided to lay down and take a nap while his fish was slowly cooking. The fire would definitely deter any animals from getting too close.

Fast asleep, he left his entire body exposed. Hisoka took that as an opportunity to get up close to the boy, admiring the cute sleepy expression on his face.

The magician slightly nudged the boy's cheek, causing Gon to wrinkle his brow and turn his face away.

_Ah so kawaii~..._

The man then ran his finger down the boy's chest to rub against one of his nipples. This caused the boy to squirm a bit.

"hnnnn..." Gon faintly moaned.

Hisoka smirked, relishing the adorable reaction. Feeling a bit more bold, he decided to palm the teen's groin, ever so slightly rubbing up and down. He could feel the boy gradually hardening.

"I wonder what it would be like to have my way with you Gon~" He quietly whispered into the boy's ear.

"mmnn," Gon murmured.

"Your body is so sensitive to my touch~" Hisoka then went to lick the boy's neck, taking in a slight salty taste.

...

Gon abruptly woke up, noticing a slight burnt smell coming from the fish. He quickly took the stick off the fire and made sure his food wasn't completely ruined. As he was about to take a bite, Gon was surprised to see that he was somehow rock hard down below.

"Ahh!" He covered himself with his hands and swiftly looked around to see if there was anyone in sight.

Nobody.

He quickly put on his clothes and tried to calm down. He was utterly confused as to what was happening with his body. His lower half was aching and he wasn't sure what was the cause of it.

Slightly in the distance Hisoka watched the boy's reaction waiting to see what the teen would do.

Gon took his fish and ran back in the direction of his house, feeling wary of being out in the open.

"I'll just eat this at home," he muttered as he followed the road back.

_Hmmm I guess he doesn't quite know what an erection is~  
_

Hisoka was slightly disappointed that he didn't get to see the boy jerk himself off.

As he discreetly followed the boy back, he decided that he was going to make Gon his.

"Oh how much fun it will be to teach you Gon-"

_RING. RING. RING. RING. RING._

Disrupted by the loud noise, Hisoka was shaken out of his daydream about the past.

Someone aggressively shushed in the dark, "SHHhhhh!"

"Who's phone is that?!" Another person yelled.

"Ah! It's my phone!" Gon yelped. He quickly ran his hand through his pockets to grab the phone and put it on silent.

"It's rude to not put your phone on silent Gon~" He tsk'ed at the boy.

Glaring at the man, Gon retorted, "I knowwww...I wonder who called me." Not before long, the boy's phone vibrated with a notification on the display.

_New Text Message From XXX-XXXX_

Gon clicked on the message to see what it could be.

_Hello! This is Customz! We attempted to call you but could not reach you. Your order has been finished! Please stop by our store at your earliest convenience. Thank you!_

"Ah Hisoka my order's ready." He tugged on the older man's shirt. There was only 10 minutes left in the movie but Gon didn't want to spend another second watching it.

"Then let's cut the movie short and head on over~"

They walked back to the store and Gon recognized the familiar face that helped him create the order waiting by the counter.

"Hello, again. I'm here to pick up my item!" Gon handed the receipt to the sales person.

The man then took the order number from the receipt and walked to the back room. After a few minutes, he came back to the counter with the item in a brown paper bag.

"Here you go. Thanks again!"

Gon took the bag from the salesclerk and thanked him.

"Well? Are you going to show me what you bought?~" Hisoka asked. He was curious as to what the boy was hiding.

"I'll show you later Hisoka, I promise." He grinned at the older man as they walked out of the store. They passed the time playing some games at the arcade and even went on the indoor roller coaster (after lots of pleading from Gon) before heading to the food court.

"Oi, Gon what's **he** doing here?" Killua frowned as he leered at the taller man who was for some reason trailing right behind his best friend.

"Hello Killua. I see you've also thought your sister here~" Alluka hid behind her older brother from the man with the menacing aura.

"Gon. Explain." The white haired boy responded.

"Eh he heh I kinda ran into Hisoka here and he helped me with some shopping." The teen stated timidly.

"I helped Gon with a lot of things~" As Hisoka patted the teen's head, Gon grew more awkward understanding the hidden meaning behind those words.

Gon quickly broke the weird atmosphere by changing the subject. "Oh man I'm super hungry! Let's eat!"

"Fine but I want to talk to Hisoka alone for a second." Killua stared daggers at the older man.

"That's alright by me~" Hisoka smiled innocently at the younger boy.

"Ok...I guess Alluka and I will get seats and food first then." The two walked over into the food court as the other two stood in place.

"What are you and Gon?" Killua bluntly inquired.

"You could say we are in a relationship together~"

"How far have you guys gone?" Killua crossed his arms disapprovingly.

The man smirked. "Oh very far. I'll spare you the details since they are a little Rated-M~"

Killua tried to not be fazed by the man. "...Why Gon and not anyone else you've met?"

"We have a certain...chemistry, Gon and I. We've been attracted to each other since the very beginning~"

Killua begrudgingly agreed that was the case. Whenever he was with Gon they would always bump into the strange magician.

"You're not lying to him are you?"

"No. Gon knew what he was getting into~"

"...What are your intentions with Gon?"

"If you're asking whether I am taking this relationship with Gon seriously, I'm deadly serious~"

"...I'm going to be watching you, Hisoka. And if you do anything to hurt him I swear I'll end you."

"I'll take you at your word~"

Killua decided to stop his interrogation and focus instead on observing the man's actions for now. He could at least let his guard down a bit knowing that if Hisoka really wanted to kill Gon he would've done it a long time ago.

"Over hereee!" Gon waved to the two of them from the large booth style table that he and Alluka procured. Alluka was already digging into the hamburger and fries that they had bought.

Just as Hisoka was about to sit next to Gon, Killua swooped in sitting between him and Gon. He was making sure to stop any possible advances that the older man was trying to make as long as he was around. He was going to protect Gon.

Hisoka lightly chuckled, impressed by the boy's response.

As he sat down next to the Zoldyck boy, he decided to play along...

...for now.

...


	13. 13 – Text Message

**Disclaimers:**

**-**I do not own or claim ownership on any of the characters mentioned or Hunter x Hunter. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Warnings:**

Please see the warnings and tags before reading. Rated MA. Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes.

**Personal Note: Over 800 views! You guys are amazing and thank you for reading this far into "New Experiences"! So sorry that this is a short chapter again but it'll all be worth it in the next one!**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Text Message

It had been three weeks since Hisoka first saw Killua and Alluka at the mall.

The white haired boy seemed intent on making sure he couldn't get too close to Gon and the magician was losing his patience.

While they were eating, the older man attempted to hand feed Gon a french fry but Killua instantly grabbed the fry with his own hand and ate it. Another time, Hisoka attempted to grab the teen's hand but his best friend forced all of Alluka's bag on the magician to hold.

Even today back at Heaven's Arena, the red head suggested to Gon that they should hang out exclusively on his own floor but Killua decided that they should all go back to Gon's place.

Hisoka placed his hand on his neck and let out a sigh.

_This is getting quite bothersome~_

The magician was getting a bit restless that he couldn't 'play' with Gon while Killua was around. The man figured that he needed to get rid of the Zoldyck boy and his little sister to have Gon all to himself.

With some thought, he came up with the perfect plan. He walked out into the hallway to excuse himself before pulling out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found the name he was looking for.

_Illumi_

Hisoka started to text the long haired man, hoping that would get Killua and Alluka to beat it.

_Your precious brother and the girl are here at Heaven's Arena. Don't know how long they'll stay though~_

Not even five seconds later he received a response back.

_I'm currently in X City. I'll get on the next train. Probably be there by tomorrow afternoon. - Illumi_

Hisoka smirked at his phone, pleased with the response he just got.

"Ne, Hisoka why are you out here?" Gon peeped his head out the door.

"It seems I just got a text from Illumi~" It wasn't a complete lie.

Although Hisoka used his indoor voice Killua clearly heard the name that was uttered, stepping into the hallway.

"...What did aniki say?"

"He knows that you're here with Alluka at Heaven's Arena. He'll be here by tomorrow~"

"..." Killua clenched his fists. He wasn't going to let his older brother get anywhere near Alluka. His little sister wasn't going to get manipulated by him like some puppet.

"I'll tell her the news, Killua." Gon placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder before walking inside.

"...you told him, didn't you?" The boy questioned apprehensively. Killua knew he covered his traces effortlessly so it wouldn't make sense that aniki knew where he was so suddenly.

Hisoka didn't deny sending Illumi the text. "You weren't letting me spend any time with Gon~"

"Arggg I don't get what Gon even sees in you, you piece of-" Killua stopped himself from getting too upset and took a deep breath in. He knew staying in one location for too long was going to get them in trouble anyways.

He decided to shrug off Hisoka's meddling, as annoying as this was. At least now he knew that Illumi was coming after them rather than being caught off guard.

"As an apology, I'll message you Illumi's location whenever he gets in touch with me~"

Knowing that this was too good of an offer to pass, the white haired boy accepted.

"...Deal," He turned around to face the door before saying, "...I'm not going to tell Gon this just because it will probably make him worry too much."

"Arigato~" Hisoka sent a small air kiss to the boy to show his appreciation.

Everyone back inside looked at Killua who currently had his arms crossed and his head down.

He finally raised his head after coming up with a game plan, "Okay, here's what we're going to do..."

...

* * *

[Later that same night...]

Killua threw a large bag into the trunk of the taxi they had called earlier.

"That should be the last of it."

"We're going to miss you Gon!" Alluka tightly hugged the teen.

"Heh heh we'll see each other soon, I promise!" Gon reiterated.

Killua and Alluka were going to take the next flight south to Dolle Harbor to stay with the Navigators. It was late so they were going to catch a red-eye flight out and hopefully get there by late morning.

He enjoyed spending time with them a few years back when he had to retake the Hunter's Exam and was welcomed to stay anytime he wanted. Illumi had never been there before and he could trust the Navigators to keep them secret for the time being.

When the coast was clear, they would then move on to the Kakin Empire and see if they could get in touch with the amateur hunters that worked with Kite previously.

"Hisoka. Make sure Gon doesn't do anything too crazy, alright?"

"Of course~"

The Zoldyck boy looked at his best friend one more time before getting into the yellow cab.

"Gon, call me if you need anything alright?"

"Mhmm!" The other boy nodded as he watched his friend step into the car.

Gon kept waving at the taxi until it turned the corner of the street and was out of sight.

He felt Hisoka grab him by the waist and turn him around to face the older man.

"I finally have you all to myself now, Gon-kun~"

...

* * *

[On the 200th floor...]

Gon laid on his own bed while making out with Hisoka on top of him. He missed feeling the older man embrace him. He wrapped his arm around the man's neck.

The magician then lowered his face into Gon's chest, inhaling the slightly sweet scent coming off of the teen. _Ahhh Gon~_

It had been far too long since they were alone together and now that Killua and the girl was out of their hair he could have his fun. Slightly lost in thought, the man listened to the sound of the boy's heartbeat, enjoying the rhythmic pace it was going at. It was beating quite fast, but then slowly calming down.

Hisoka looked at the boy and noticed that his eye were lidded and he was already half asleep. It was getting close to midnight and Gon was pretty exhausted.

Taken in by the boy's cuteness, he put themselves both inside the bed sheet cuddling the boy's body. He boop-ed the boy's nose in a gentle manner.

"You're lucky you're so cute Gon...but not so lucky tomorrow~"

...


	14. 14 - The Favor

**Disclaimers:**

**-**I do not own or claim ownership on any of the characters mentioned or Hunter x Hunter. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Warnings:**

Please see the warnings and tags before reading. Rated MA. Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes.

**Personal Note: This chapter is hot, hot so extra precaution! Also we've reached 1,000 views!**

* * *

Chapter 14 - The Favor

[Late Morning...]

Gon was sound asleep, his breathing was slow and steady. The curtains were drawn so the room was still dark with small slivers of sunlight escaping through the sides.

Killua would always wake him up unusually early, mainly due to the fact that the Zoldyck boy was raised on such strict standards, but since he was no longer there, the teen could finally sleep in.

"Ah Gon, it's not good to sleep in so late~"

_I guess I'll just have to wake you up then~_

Hisoka lightly kissed the boy's neck, not wanting to wake him up too soon.

"Mnnnn..." Gon shifted a bit, reacting to the man's touch.

The magician carefully slid his hand underneath the cover and invaded Gon's shorts, gently gripping the boy's length. He stroked lightly, making sure to watch the teen's shifting facial reactions.

"Nyah..." Still asleep, Gon lifted his head. His aching cock was slowly getting hard.

Hisoka fondled Gon's nipples with his other hand, pinching them until they were a cute pinkish-red color. He could feel himself getting turned on as well.

Pre-cum started leaking from the boy's tip, which Hisoka used as a lubricant as he began to stroke harder.

As Gon squirmed a bit in his sleep, he turned his body around with his belly face down on the bed. He was now in the perfect position for Hisoka surprisingly.

The red haired man grabbed the lubricant off the bedside table and went underneath the covers. He carefully took off the boy's shorts and poured some of the lube onto his fingers and without hesitation, slid a finger inside of Gon.

The sudden intrusion woke Gon up. Half asleep, he looked under the covers at the older man who was already smiling back at him.

"Morning Gon-kun~"

"Ahh Hisoka what are you doing..."

"I'm cashing in on my favor now Gon, I'm through waiting~"

Gon tried to wriggle his legs, but Hisoka was pinning his spread legs down on the bed.

_This is bad! At this rate, Hisoka and I are going to-_

The man moved his finger inside, getting Gon to let out a soft mewl.

"MNnnnn..."

"You owe me one favor Gon, you said so yourself~"

Hisoka inserted another finger, spreading the boy out further.

"Hnngh!" Gon arched his back in response to the sudden intrusion. It had been a while since they had last done it so there was a slight discomfort.

"Ahh Hisokaaa stop..." The boy grabbed onto his pillow, unable to cope with the sudden stimulation so early in the morning.

"Oh? But you like this so much~" The magician started moving his fingers, while he stroked Gon's length.

"Hahhnnn!" Gon moaned even louder. He was feeling so good that he was tempted to beg for more.

"Aaahh mnnnn!"

Hisoka threw the blanket off and flipped the teen onto his back. He positioned himself in front of Gon's entrance and applied a bit more lubricant on his own cock.

He looked at Gon with lust-filled amber eyes and kissed him. Their tongues collided with each other and they felt their own faces getting hotter and hotter. Impatiently, Hisoka then thrusted halfway into Gon taking advantage of the fact that the boy was preoccupied with their kiss.

"HaaahHnn!" Gon was the first to break their kiss as his mouth gaped open from the abrupt penetration. Gon grabbed onto the man's arm in response and shifted his head back to kiss the man.

Hisoka slid back out to only roughly thrust back in, enjoying how tight Gon was.

"Ahhhn Gon~" He moaned. He grabbed onto the boy's face and turned it to the side, leaving marks all over the boy's neck.

"Hyaaaahh...ahhh..."

The man grabbed onto Gon's upper thighs and pulled them in thrusting harder. The sound of their skin pounding into each other filled the quiet room.

"Mnnnn...ahhh...haahh..."

Gon grabbed onto the bedframe for support. Hisoka's huge cock was filling him up, taking him over the edge countless times. It was almost too much for the teen. Gon's heart was beating faster and he felt the rush of pleasure crashing into him at an aggressive pace. With every thrust he was getting closer and closer to his limit.

"Nnngh Hisoka mmmmnn I'm- I'm going to-!"

He orgasmed powerfully spilling all over his own chest. The white liquid covered his nipples and cascaded off his body.

"So quick Gon-kun. I guess we really haven't done it in a while~"

Although finished, Gon felt his need gradually growing back up again. Every part that Hisoka hit inside of him made his body twitch and ache for the man. The teen moved his hips, coordinating with Hisoka's thrusts.

"Mmmmm Gon~" Hisoka picked up his pace, savoring how good the teen felt. As he rammed his thick cock into the teen, he coated Gon's inside with his pre-cum.

Clenching onto the younger one's hips, the red head quickened his pace. He moaned at the sight of the boy below him who was unraveling further and further. His lust-filled eyes gazed upon the boy, savoring the lewd expression on Gon's face.

The teen's mouth was slightly open trying to catch his breath, his eyes halfway rolled back and consumed by the pleasure, his face blushing red from the heat of their actions. The man wanted to possess all of the boy.

As Hisoka hit Gon's prostate, he felt the boy clench and tighten around his dick, which caused Hisoka to reach his climax sooner than expected. It was almost as if they were fucking for the first time all over again.

"Gon, I'm about to cum inside you. Mmmm. You want it, don't you?~"

"...Hahhnnn...please...Hisoka...fill me up..."

The magician reached his climax, exploding inside of the teen. Gon jerked his hips up, as he felt his insides getting stretched further.

"Take it alllll Gon~"

Hisoka grinded into the teen vigorously, making sure to fill Gon up as much as possible with his seed. With the final thrust, some of the white liquid seeped out.

"You're so full you'll probably have a baby now Gon~" He teased.

"Hisokaaa," The boy pulled the man in close. He decided to let that joke slide as he cooled down from their 'workout'.

Feeling satisfied, the magician pulled out of the boy and laid next to him in the bed. He had his hand holding up his head while facing the teen.

"How was it Gon?~"

"...Do you even have to ask, Hisoka?" It seemed like the answer was obvious.

"But I want to hear it from you~" He smirked at the boy.

Reluctantly he answered, "...It was amazing." His face flushed, embarrassed by the words he said out loud.

"I quite enjoyed it myself as well~"

"Ne, Hisoka...I'm going to have to go wash up now." He slowly got up and was about to hop off the bed before he felt his arm get pulled back.

"Wha-?"

Hisoka pulled Gon back to lock their lips together.

"Mmmph!"

He pushed against the man using his cast and was able to create some space.

The magician licked his lips as he relished the quick kiss he stole. He moved forward towards the other, placing one hand in front of the other palming the bed.

His moves were almost primal. He was the hunter. Gon was the prey.

Sensing that the man was up to no good, Gon inquired.

"Hisokaaaa...what are you doing?..." He got out of the bed backwards, taking meticulous steps while keeping his eyes on the man in front of him.

In a deep sensual voice the man responded, "Let's go for round two~"

"Wait, again?!" Gon exclaimed. He was surprised at how much stamina the man had. His back had hit the wall next to the bathroom.

"Mhhmmm~" The magician twirled the boy's hair in his fingers as he got closer and closer. The boy was now trapped between him and the wall. There was no escape.

"Hisoka...I...I have to go to the doctor's office. I had a checkup scheduled this morning for my arm." It was actually true and Gon was praying that it would get him out of this precarious situation.

The man thought for a minute before furrowing his brows. He really did intend to have the boy now, but after looking at his arm cast he decided against it.

"...fine~"

Without wasting a second, Gon rushed into the bathroom and turned on the shower to clean up.

"Phew..." He exhaled relieved that he was able to get away. He didn't know if he could handle going at it again with Hisoka. His bottom felt sore and it had been some time.

He turned on the shower and hopped in. While multitasking brushing his teeth and cleaning his body, he finally finished and got out. He stepped back into the room to find the older man still laying naked on the bed.

Gon averted his eyes and focused on getting ready. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a thick piece of clothing that caught the older man's attention.

"Hm?~"

"Oh I guess I forgot to show you, Hisoka. This was what I custom made at that store from when we went shopping, what do ya think?"

It was a long sleeve white hoodie that didn't look too baggy, which would fit Gon's slightly built frame well. On the front it had Hisoka's signature tear drop and star icon across the chest. Simple, but to the point.

"I very much like it~"

The man was pleasantly surprised to find out this was what the boy had been keeping from him this whole time. He then helped the boy put it on. The white color of the hoodie complimented the teen's tan skin nicely.

Sure Hisoka would've preferred something that would show the boy's skin off more but his more possessive side liked how the hoodie indicated who the teen belonged to.

"I can finally wear this now that the weather's been getting colder." Gon replied.

The older man was torn between having the teen flaunt his outfit and aggressively taking off the hoodie and having his way with the boy, but ultimately decided to let him go off to his appointment.

"Off you go then~"

Fully dress, Gon looked back into the room to see the red head nonchalantly walk towards the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a bit, Hisoka."

Gon closed the door behind him and walked towards the elevator to get to the doctor's office.

Although he didn't say anything, Gon was curious as to why the man didn't put up too much of a fight with him earlier. He really thought that Hisoka was going to gobble him up.

Gon couldn't help but feel a small twinge of disappointment, but he wasn't going to blurt that out.

...

* * *

[At the doctor's office...]

"Your arm is looking great...but still healing to an extent." The doctor reported. He scribbled some notes into a notepad before putting it aside.

_It's been a little over a month and a half since I broke my arm while fighting._ Gon thought.

_It's definitely taking longer than last time..._

"I can't wait to take this annoying thing off, Doc." Gon waved his cast back and forth a bit to show how much of a hassle it had been this whole time.

"Well then today's your lucky day, Gon. I'll let you take this off but you still have to be extra careful. Usually it'll take someone at least four months to recover from something like this y,know."

"Whooo!" Gon jumped up from the chair in excitement. He couldn't believe that he would finally get out of the annoying cast.

"Hey this doesn't mean that you can get right back into fighting." The doctor grabbed a pair of special scissors from his cabinet and began removing the cast.

Once fully removed, Gon slowly opened and clenched his fist, thankful that he could finally move his arm again. It was still a bit stiff but would probably be fine soon enough. He rolled his shoulder back and forth and bent his elbow.

"Am I free to go?"

"Well let's just wash your arm first and see if you can do some simple exercises with it. Then you can go."

"Alrighty!"

...

* * *

[30 minutes later...]

Gon was happily humming a tune as he walked out of the elevator back to his room. He swung his newly freed arm back and forth without a care while thinking back on what the doctor said.

_He said I should wait at least a week before scheduling a new fight..._

He crossed his arms and pouted. The doctor did notify the Arena staff about Gon's improved condition, so he was probably expected to fight soon anyways.

"I can't wait to get back to fighting!" The teen swung a half-hearted punch in the air.

He finally got to his door and opened it.

The room was dark.

"Hmm I guess Hisoka's not here..." He whispered to himself.

He closed the door behind him and walked into the still room to turn on the light.

But before he could even get close to the switch, Gon noticed he had lost his sight of vision.

"Ahhh! Who's there?!" He placed his hands over his eyes.

_It's some kind of cloth or fabric..._

Gon could only see pitch black. Before he could take them off he felt his hands come together in front of him unwillingly. It felt like something was tying them together.

_This is bad!_

Not allowing this unknown intruder to have the upper hand Gon activated his aura and flung his legs across the room with as much power as possible.

He couldn't see but could at least try to sense where this person was. His back was up against the familiar bed frame and he listened for any sudden movements.

. . .

There was a small creak in the floor to his right.

Without hesitation he lunged forward trying to attack this mysterious person.

"Hyahh!" He blindly flung his arm in front of him only for it to be caught by someone else's.

"I always love that about you Gon, always head first~"

Recognizing the voice, Gon rambled at the man. "Huh Hisoka?! What are you doing?!"

"Why didn't you say something? And why were the lights out?"

"I wanted to surprise you Gon-kun~"

"You're so weird Hisoka..." He calmed down his own aura and took a step back.

"Why thank you~"

Gon was able to relax now after realizing this wasn't some strange kidnapping or attack. He stood in place waiting for the older man to untie his arms and remove the face blind but nothing was happening.

"Hey Hisoka, aren't going to remove this?"

"Hmmm? Oh I'll remove something alright~"

The magician then took off Gon's hoodie with ease and pulled off the teen's shorts.

"There~"

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

He took a step back but fumbled, losing his footing and falling back.

"Careful~" Hisoka lifted Gon and placed him on the bed. He ran his hands along the boys thighs before spreading them wide apart.

"Hey!" Gon couldn't help but blush, "I thought I gave you your favor this morning!"

"Uh uh~" Hisoka tsk-ed at the boy, "That was only part of it~"

"...Then...what is it?" Gon hesitantly asked.

The older man got closer to his ear and whispered, "My favor is…you'll do everything I say until I'm through~"

...


	15. 15 - The Favor (cont)

**Disclaimers:**

**-**I do not own or claim ownership on any of the characters mentioned or Hunter x Hunter. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Warnings:**

Please see the warnings and tags before reading. Rated MA. Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes.

**Personal Note: ****I don't know if you guys have been following up with the timeline of "New Experiences", but I've taken the dates and timing kinda seriously to make things flow more realistically. That being said, it is now sometime mid-October in "New Experiences", meaning it's almost time for a special Halloween chapter! I already have 70% of the plot written out, (which the idea came to me in August), but wanted to open this chapter up to you guys for some help. What costume should Gon wear for Halloween? And Hisoka? Or do you think Hisoka wouldn't dress up for Halloween? I know it's just a small detail but its the least I can do for you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 15 - The Favor (cont.)

...

Hisoka licked and nibbled on the boy's ear while using his fingers to rub against the boy's nipples.

"Ahhhnn..." Gon closed his eyes shut behind the blind, growing more sensitive to the man's touches.

"Just concentrate on the feeling Gon~" Hoping to make the teen moan even more he flicked Gon's nipples hard, causing them to immediately perk up.

"Hnggnn!" Gon bit his lip at the sudden force. He knew Hisoka must've been watching his every movement and facial reaction, which made him more self-conscious about making embarrassing noises.

"Ah I want to hear your voice~"

Gon innocently shook his head 'no'.

The man chuckled lightly, finding the teen's attempt to resist adorable.

"Hmm I know what'll get you to listen~"

For a brief moment Gon heard Hisoka back off the bed and go somewhere in the room. Only a few seconds had passed but Gon then immediately curled forward, his body almost twitched at the sensation.

Hisoka had grabbed an ice cube from the fridge and placed it on Gon's right nipple. The icy sensation almost stung at first and as it gradually melted it sent shivers down the teen's spine.

"Ah! Coldd!"

Hisoka lightly bit the ice cube and slowly guided it over the boy's body. Over his left side, onto his chest and down his abs before completely melting.

"How did that feel?~"

"Strange...but good? I was really surprised at how cold it was..."

"Hmm then how about this?~"

He felt the pressure of Hisoka's tongue and mouth on his cock, as he was being deep throated by the red head. He could feel the older man's cold lips clashing with the hot warmth of his tongue on his cock. The heat and cold felt too good.

"Ahnnnn Hisokaaa-ahh..."

Gon felt his toes curling and his legs quivering. Hisoka spread Gon's legs wider to keep them from buckling in. The man kept sucking as if the boy's length was a sweet lollipop.

"Mmmmm~"

Gon ached his back, feeling the man's moans vibrate off his member.

"Nyaahhhh Hissoo-ahh..." He couldn't finish his words as he felt the pleasure clouding his thoughts. Hisoka tongue would every so often lick the tip before engulfing back down to the shaft.

He then entered one finger into the boy's entrance, noticing that it was still slightly loose from this morning.

"Mnnnn...nahhh..."

With his arms tied up and raised above his head, Gon felt so exposed. His body was defenseless to anything the man wanted and he wouldn't have had it any other way. With the lack of his vision everything felt even more dangerous, heightening his senses further.

Gon couldn't hold it in any longer.

He felt intense electricity pulse through his body as he finished, spilling into the other's mouth. Hisoka swallowed Gon's load with ease. As he licked his lips, he rimmed Gon's hole before plunging his tongue in with the finger.

"Ah! Hisoka!" Gon realized too late what the man had done and felt even more embarrassed. He could feel his lower half getting wetter and wetter. He could feel his own resolve slipping.

"Not there ahhhh..."

The magician could feel himself getting harder underneath his pants. He always disliked holding back but knew patience made everything more worthwhile. Especially with someone with as much potential as Gon. He had to wait for the right moment.

"Hisokaaaa...I- hnng..."

The red head hovered over the boy curious as to what he was about to say.

"Hmmm yes Gon?~"

If he kept playing into the other's game Gon knew that he would get teased over and over. A part of him wanted to surrender to the man but an even stronger part of him didn't want to admit defeat.

Although blindfolded, the teen knew exactly where the man was. He forced apart the restraints on his arms and grabbed the other's shoulders and flipped them, changing positions on top the bed. Gon grinded his ass against Hisoka's length, desperately seeking release.

"Ahh...I want it..."

Gon placed Hisoka's cock in position and started to fill himself, spreading his legs wider.

"Hnnnngg...ahhh..."

"Gonnnn~"

After waiting a moment to let the boy adjust, Hisoka then sharply thrusted up, penetrating deep until only the hilt of his member was visible.

"Ahhhhnnn!"

Gon dug his fingers into the man's hips and Hisoka growled in response.

After receiving positive cues from the teen he began thrusting more consistently, as he watched Gon's hard cock bounce forward and back from their movements.

As much as he was enjoying it, Gon didn't want Hisoka to be doing all the work. Every time the older man pulled out, the boy lifted his hips so that when he thrusted back in he too would bring his hips down.

"Mnnnnn maahhhh!"

The force of their actions would shake the bed, making it teeter back and forth violently.

_At this rate we might break the bed~_

Hisoka looked at Gon, appreciating the hot view he was getting. It was as if the boy was a creature in heat, aggressively wild and craving for more. It seemed that concealing the boy's sight had switched something on in him. The teen's animalistic nature complimented his own beautifully.

"Oh Gonnn~"

He threw his head back consumed by the pleasure he was feeling. He could do this all day if it meant playing with his favorite toy. He loved the sounds that were coming out of the teen on top of him.

Gon roughly rode the man, feeling his insides twitch with ecstasy. Every time they slammed their bodies together, the teen got closer and closer to finishing.

"I can't ahhhh...Hisokaa...I'm...right...now!"

He arched his body forward towards the man and clenched the bed sheets in his fists as he came. His cock uncontrollably spasm-ed with each spurt.

"Ahhh...ahhh...nyaahh..."

Spent and exhausted, Gon relaxed as he felt all the pressure release from his body.

Hungry for his own release, Hisoka pulled out of the boy and nudged his length on Gon's mouth.

Still blindfolded, the teen recognized the 'object' that was pressed against his lips.

"You know what to do Gon~"

The teen opened his mouth wide and bobbed his head forward. He sucked as hard as he could and licked every part of the throbbing member.

"You're getting better at this~"

Hisoka timed his own thrusts with Gon's movements as the boy began to take him deeper.

"MMnnnnn...mmm..."

It wasn't long before the magician finished, cumming into the younger one's mouth.

"Ahhnn yess~"

He rode out his climax, while watching the below below him. He gently caressed the teen's face and removed the blindfold, rewarding him for the job well done.

"How was that?~" Gon asked, although he probably already knew the answer.

"Very good my little fruit~"

The red head kissed the boy's face to show his appreciation. Gon definitely was getting more comfortable with their relationship and the intimacy, but he still had a long way to go.

"Ah I can't believe we did it again..." The teen flushed as he slowly scooted off the bed.

"Well I'm going to get cleaned now and maybe we could get something to ea-"

The magician grabbed onto the other's leg and pulled him back in place.

"Wuah! Hisoka?" Gon was utterly confused as he looked upon the grin on the man's face grow.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet~"

...

* * *

[Three hours later...]

...

The teen's legs were trembling from the sheer force of his climax. His breathing was heavy and shallow.

"Oh Gon, that's the sixth time today. I can't believe you still have anything left~"

It was now late afternoon and the two of them had been having nonstop sex for the past three hours.

"Ahhhhnn...it's cause of...hhnnnnn..you...aaaahh..."

The teen was completely at a lost of words as to how Hisoka had so much stamina left. At this point he could barely keep up with the man's thrusts.

"Ahhh looking at you like this makes me want to lose control~"

Hisoka held the boy's head in one hand and his thigh in the other as he rammed down, penetrating harder.

"Hnnnngg ahhhh Hisokaaaa!"

Gon was covered in sweat, his heart was racing faster than ever as he reached his limits. He could feel his lower region getting slightly numb from over stimulation.

Hisoka locked lips as he fervently made out with the one below him. Their kisses getting sloppier by the second. The teen had his legs wrapped tight around the magician's waist, holding on for more penetration.

Knowing that he himself was close, Hisoka pulled out of the teen and grabbed his throbbing erection.

"I'm going to cummmm~"

With a few hard pumps he spilled all over the teen's face and neck. Some fell into the boy's wide open mouth and the rest dripped down off his body.

Hisoka kissed the boy's head, exhausted from their intense workout. He felt just as out of breath as his little Gon as he plopped his body onto the bed. He swiped off the beads of sweat from his forehead. After a few minutes of calming down he turned to the other.

"Gon, let's get you cleaned up~"

"...Could you carry me, Hisoka? I don't think I can walk right now."

The man readily scooped him up in his arms and sat him down in the bathtub. He delicately washed the teen and wrapped him up burrito style in a white towel.

"I think...I'm going to take a quick nap...Hiso-" Gon's eyes dropped over and he fell asleep. His head shifted and fell to his right.

Content, Hisoka covered themselves in the blanket making sure not to wake the boy. With Gon, he was never disappointed. The teen always caught his eye from the minute he first laid eyes on him.

He seemed to be growing more attached to the younger one, which was a first for the man. He never let anyone get this close to him before.

He ultimately decided that he would figure this all out later, finding the task to be too tedious. He just wanted to watch Gon's adorable face as he rested...

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Hisoka instantly fashioned out his playing cards into his hand as he gazed towards the door.

A voice came from the other side, which the man recognized.

"It's me."

The magician looked towards the teen. Gon was out cold. He undoubtedly passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Hisoka covered the boy in the blanket before heading out shirtless into the hallway to greet the man outside.

"Hello Illumi~"

"Where is my Killua and the girl?" The plain faced man responded.

"I saw them in the streets yesterday. But not sure where they are today~"

"Does **he** know?" Illumi was referring to Gon, who was still in the room.

"I haven't heard him talk about him. We were too busy having rough sex if you haven't noticed~"

"Who wouldn't have? I could hear you guys from down the hallway. I waited until you guys finished."

"Did you like what you heard?~" Hisoka teased.

"I'm not going to even entertain you with an a response..."

"Ha ha~"

"This isn't like you. Most of your play things end up dead."

"Hmm true~ But this one is different~"

"Gon has been rather annoying putting silly ideas into my Killua's head. I would very much like to kill him."

Hisoka frowned at that remark, displeased with those words.

"...If you want him you'll have to go through me first~"

The magician let out a small ounce of menacing aura, challenging the other. He didn't like the idea of any threats on his Gon.

"...As long as he's with you and not Killua I guess it's fine." Illumi let out a small sigh.

"I'm going to survey the area. If you see Killua, let me know immediately."

"Of course~" He smiled back at the man who was heading towards the elevator.

Quietly walking back into the room, Hisoka noticed that Gon was sitting up in bed stretching his arms.

"Where'd you go?"

"Just outside~"

Not really questioning why, Gon decided to ask about something more pressing.

"Ne, Hisoka...Could we get some food? We've been doing you know...for some time...and I haven't eaten..."

"I've eaten quite a lot today~" The man smirked at the boy while placing his hand on his face.

"Let's order in. I don't think I can walk at the moment..."

"Alright Gon~"

...


	16. 16 - Cash or Card

**Disclaimers:**

**-**I do not own or claim ownership on any of the characters mentioned or Hunter x Hunter. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Warnings:**

Please see the warnings and tags before reading. Rated MA. Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes.

**Personal Note: This will be a fairly short chapter but it's all leading up to the next one. I've gotten a few requests and personal inbox messages so I hope this and the next Halloween chapter are to your guy's liking!**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Cash or Card

[Next Morning...]

It was almost impossible to wake up Gon. He passed out the night before from pure exhaustion and as a growing teenager he needed all the sleep he could get.

Hisoka was very tempted to wake the boy but found out pretty early this morning that he had another floor battle scheduled in the next few hours. The man got excited as he anticipated another fight against a possible worthy opponent.

"Hm I wonder if he'll be a 90 or above~"

According to his own point system of measuring people's strength, Hisoka thought anyone under 75 in his eyes would just be a waste of time.

The man slowly got out of bed and got ready for the day. After exiting the bathroom he checked his phone.

_-1 New Message-_

_Meet me at XX bar. Usual time._

_-Illumi_

"I guess he's still searching~"

He had to be careful with his interactions with Illumi moving forward, making sure not to slip on his secret deal with Killua.

Fully dressed and makeup done, Hisoka walked over to the sleeping beauty.

He whispered into the boy's ear, "Gon I'm heading out now~"

Gon instinctively scratched at his ear, still clearly asleep and unaware of the man.

Hisoka smirked at the boy's unconscious response, finding it funny to an extent. He quietly shut the door behind him and walked to the elevator.

...

* * *

[A few hours later...]

Gon groggily woke up to a dull but growing pain he felt.

"Ow owwww..." Gon rubbed his lower back and butt hoping to get some relief but it was in vain. There was a tremendous amount of discomfort coming from his lower back region.

One part of him wanted to just lay in and rest for the day but the other part of him kept nagging at him to get out and do something. After a moment of contemplation he decided it would be best to just go out even if it was only for a little bit.

After a quick but thorough shower, he got dressed in his hoodie. It was at that moment he realized that the red head wasn't in the room.

_Huh I wonder where he went..._

He looked around to see if there was anything he might've left to indicate where he had gone. A few moments later he heard a faint buzzing sound.

He checked his phone and noticed a new text message.

_-1 New Message-_

_Gon-kun I'm off to a floor battle. I might or might not be back tonight. Don't get in too much trouble~_

_-Hisoka_

"Ah I guess Hisoka must be busy then..." The room felt slightly claustrophobic now and the teen really wanted to get some fresh air.

He grabbed his phone and wallet and locked the door behind him before heading out.

"Oh Gon, good afternoon!" The staff woman picked up her pace to walk up to the teen.

"Oh good afternoon!" Gon instantly recognized the person in front of him as the woman who helped him set up matches.

"We heard from the doctor that your arm has basically healed so we would like to move forward with setting up a date for your next battle."

Gon stared a bit at her, taking in what she had just said. He was thrilled to get back in the arena.

"Yes, please schedule me a battle as soon as possible. Anyone will do!"

"Ah alright then. After your last fight there have been a lot of chatter and some potential opponents are eager to fight you. I've written down a list of some people who asked me to relay their challenges to you."

Gon took the list from the lady and quickly looked over the first few opponents.

Name. Age. Height. Weight...There was way too much information on the piece of paper.

"Aghhh I'll just fight the first person on the list."

"Alright then. I'll let them know that the fight's been set to tonight at 8pm then."

"Arigato!" The teen thanked the woman and then headed out of the Arena.

The leaves were already changing to pretty red and orange hues as they littered the streets.

"Hmmm I wonder what to do today..." He desperately needed to pass some time before his match.

Gon looked around town enjoying how festive the city seemed to be in the Fall. He tried a bunch of pumpkin flavored foods and drinks and even got some apples that were on sale at the food market.

The atmosphere was very lively and he was in a great mood. As he walked from store to store he noticed a new pop up store.

_Halloween-Town : Costumes and More_

"Tomorrow's Halloween I almost forgot!" Gon loved the idea of trick-or-treating and getting as much candy as possible. The few years he did celebrate Halloween on Whale Island weren't really the best since most people handed out fruits or other miscellaneous items.

He couldn't help but wonder how it would be like in the city. He was sure he could fill an entire bags worth of candy if he really wanted to.

Brimming with excitement he rushed into the store and was amazed by the huge selection of items that littered every wall in the store. There were at least 100 different costumes available to choose from.

"Ah I've got to try some on!"

His eyes quickly moved from one potential costume to another as he grabbed as many as he could until he couldn't hold anymore. He then rushed over to the fitting room.

[A few minutes later...]

Gon pulled the dressing room curtain to the side, walking over to the only mirror available in the dressing room space.

"Haha!"

He twirled around as the black cape he was wearing glided in the air. He then grabbed the cape and threw it over his chest, glaring into the mirror.

"I vant to suck your bloooooddd!" He teased in the reflection while protruding the fake fangs in his mouth. Despite being on his own Gon could probably entertain himself for hours. Looking at his current costume a bit longer he tried to growl and make more intimidating looks.

Gon went back into the dressing room excited to try on the next outfit. Although he did like dressing up as a vampire, black wasn't really his color.

...

"Arrrgggg!"

The teen jumped out of the curtains this time with a plastic hook on his hand and an eye patch over one of his eyes. He walked over to the mirror and admired the swashbuckling outfit he had on. He looked like a true pirate.

He attempted to put on the final accessories, the head bandanna and pirate hat but it seemed that his wild hair wasn't cooperating much.

"Hmmm I guess I'll try the next outfit on then."

...

Gon stumbled out of the curtains this time, realizing that he might not have as much mobility with this new costume but it didn't bother him at all.

"Hee hee!"

Gon swayed left to right and front and back with his arms extended enjoying how silly he looked.

Round. Red. Shiny. A Giant Red Apple.

He turned to the mirror and put on the final piece, which was a cap with a stem on top.

Despite having so much fun, he did wish someone was with him at least to enjoy all these costumes. Killua would probably fight tooth and nail to not wear such a silly costume. Alluka would probably dress up with him and they could even wear matching costumes.

Gon then wondered how Hisoka would respond if he saw him in this outfit.

_'I could almost eat you up Gon~'_

The boy turned almost as red as the apple costume he was wearing as he imagined those words.

"Ahhh!" He covered his face and ran back into his dressing room, blushing at the fact that he really wanted to hear those words in person.

Still in the costume he imagined Hisoka trailing kisses on his neck before taking a nibble. The red head wouldn't just stop there and would maybe take another bite out of him before 'swallowing' him whole.

_"My apple-chan~"_

"Wuah!"

Gon furiously shook his head and got out of the costume trying to shoo away those thoughts.

"Oh excuse me are you alright in there?" The voice was coming from just outside the curtains. Probably a store clerk or helper that overheard his outburst.

"Oh sorry. Yes I'm alright. Thank you!" Gon replied.

After a moment of calming down, he went on to try the next outfit.

...

Gon walked out of the curtains and over to the mirror with a fake limp for more of a theatrical effect.

"Gurrrrr..." He tilted his head with a dead-like stare trying to imitate those zombies he saw in a recent movie.

Of course he would need a lot of makeup and other things to look the part but Gon thought that he would make a perfect zombie.

Gon stopped in place and took out his phone which was vibrating in his pocket.

_-Alarm-_

_-One hour until fight-_

"Oh geez I've been here wayyy too long!"

He ran back into the dressing room and put on his own clothes. Before leaving the room, he eyed the last costume he wanted to try on. Examining it further, Gon decided to purchase it then and there.

"This ones perfect."

Gon took the costume over to the front desk and to the cashier.

"Would that be cash or card?"

"Cash!"

Moments later, the teen left the store holding his new costume in hand, excited to try it on tomorrow. He ran back to Heaven's Arena and dropped off the costume quickly in his room to get ready for his fight.

As he got into the elevator he hyped himself up mentally, preparing himself for his first fight in what seemed like a while.

Focusing on what's to come, he couldn't think about Hisoka right now. He knew that he would be able to spend time with the magician later and ask how things went. He needed to concentrate on his own nen and preparing for this fight.

The elevator doors opened to the floor of the arena and Gon was trembling with anticipation.

"OSU!"

...


	17. 17 - Trick or Treat

**Disclaimers:**

**-**I do not own or claim ownership on any of the characters mentioned or Hunter x Hunter. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Warnings:**

Please see the warnings and tags before reading. Rated MA. Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes.

**Personal Note: Hope you guys enjoy this Halloween chapter! H****ave a fun and SAFE Halloween!**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Trick or Treat~

Gon leisurely strolled down the block taking his time getting back to Heavens Arena on this cool night. There were plenty of people on the streets walking in groups in all different kinds of costumes.

He was content by not only all the compliments he got on his costume but also all the candy he received. He got a good number of bite sized M&M's, sour candies, and gummies but also a bunch of full-sized chocolate bars from the angelic senior citizens down the block.

When Gon saw the costume he was currently wearing in the store the other day he knew he had to get it.

It came with a brown headband with two large fluffy ears and a cute tail that he could attach to his bottom. The main body piece was separated into two parts, a slightly cropped top and knee-length shorts which gave him ample room to move in. The outside light brown fur also lined the inside so he wouldn't get cold outside.

Killua would always joke around and say that Gon was just like a puppy, too innocent and eager for his own good so this was perfect for him.

Gon still enjoyed dressing up and going out and couldn't imagine doing anything else on this night. The city was the prime place to get candy on Halloween because of all the stores and homes to trick-or-treat at.

He was in an especially chipper mood after his fight the other night, which actually went better than expected. His opponent was tough but was new to nen and didn't have as much experience as Gon had.

Lifting his Jack-O-Lantern with both arms over his head, Gon couldn't help but search for more buildings to get candy from. He ran down the blocks to see if he could retrace his steps.

"Hm well I already went down that block...and that one...that one too..."

He was starting to lose hope on increasing his stash when he came across an unfamiliar block with only one house.

The house was made up of dark pine. The roof looked slightly caved in and paint was steadily chipping off the wooden walls. The front lawn was covered in weeds and there was not a single Halloween decoration in sight.

Gon nevertheless was feeling adventurous. He walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell a couple times in anticipation.

A few moments later, the door opened a few inches. In the shadows of the open slit, two gray eyes poked out.

"Trick or treat!" Gon yelled with enthusiasm.

"...Ah sorry...I'm not allowed to celebrate Halloween..." The voice quietly responded from behind the door.

Slightly confused by the man's response, Gon answered back.

"Of course you can! Everyone's allowed to dress up and put up decorations!"

"Well...I'm not allowed to have any Halloween decorations or leave the house on this night...or have any...kids over..."

Oblivious, Gon felt bad for the man. Halloween was one of the best nights to have fun and it must suck not to be able to go out...for whatever reason.

"I'm sorry to hear that mister. You must be pretty lonely," Gon frowned, still unable to put two and two together. He looked at the ground in discontent, the fake ears on his head perked up and he shook his body back and forth which caused his tail to wag.

The man watched as the boy fidgeted in displeasure. He was heartened by the boy's reaction. And then, for a brief second, there was a malicious glimmer in the man's eye as his gaze shifted to the boy with other intent.

"Hey, why don't you come in? I bet I have some candy somewhere..."

Gon's sad expression cleared up completely. He didn't catch the dark aura that the man leaked. He grabbed onto his jack-o-lantern even tighter and walked right through the front doors.

The mysterious man closed the door behind him, grinning from ear to ear. He looked up and down the boy's figure trying to not only assess his age but also how strong he was and if the boy was going to put up a fight. He then walked over to a small cabinet and pulled out a small piece of candy wrapped in silver plastic foil.

"Trick or treat!" Gon stuck his hand out in anticipation for the candy.

The man gently placed it into Gon's palm and waited in anticipation for the boy to taste it.

"Why don't you sit down and enjoy the candy?" He patted the couch in a suggestive manner. "You'll feel 'amazing' just after a taste," he snickered.

Gon sat onto the couch holding the piece of candy up to the ceiling. He didn't recognize the brand of candy it was. It didn't have a recognizable label on it, which was strange.

Just as he was about to eat the candy, his gaze shifted to the crooked clock on the wall. At that moment he quickly put the piece of candy into his pocket.

"Ahh! Look at the time!" Gon frantically jumped off the couch and onto his feet.

It was already past 10pm. He needed to get back to his room and call Mito-san!

She really didn't want Gon to leave Whale Island again but trusted that he would regularly check in now that she also had a phone. She warned him that if he didn't check up at the end of every month that she would drag him right back to do homework assignments all day.

"Sorry mister but I got to go! Thank you for the candy!" Gon rushed out the door making sure to wave to the nice man. He felt bad leaving so soon and even left one of his full-sized candy bars on the couch.

Gon made a quick turn as he reached the end of the block and dashed back towards the tower.

Baffled and defeated, the man slumped to the ground. Frustrated he threw his hands on ground hopeless that he'd have another opportunity like this. "Arrrggggghh!"

...

* * *

[In another part of town...]

Hisoka sat atop one of the skyscrapers, enjoying the view of the lit city below him. He was slightly uneasy as he reflected on his conversation with Illumi the night before.

...

_'Something's off. I haven't been able to find a trace of my Killua or Alluka.' Illumi stated._

_'I saw them in the streets before. Unless my eyes were playing tricks on me~' Hisoka tried to make light of the situation hoping it would throw the man off._

_'You wouldn't just text me those words unless they were true.'_

_'Maybe he saw me and decided to pack up and leave. I wouldn't be surprised~'_

_'Possibly...I want to do a final survey once more before I rule anything out.'_

_The magician took a large sip of the whiskey he ordered from the bar. He gestured his cup to the man but he nodded in refusal. _

_'I'll get my own cup.' The pale man got up and went to the bar, returning with his own drink on the rocks._

_'I'm going to question Gon if you don't mind.' Illumi stated coldly._

_'I can assure you that my little apple-chan doesn't know anything. He's been spending way too much time with me~'_

_'Nothing that you don't know of. Just 5 minutes and I bet I could get him to tell me anything he knows.'_

_Hisoka knew that Illumi was referring to at least some form of torture or intense questioning. He also knew that he kept his deal with Killua secret so the boy really didn't know much._

_Trying to come up with a good enough response to please the man Hisoka answered, 'Then let me question him. He'd be more likely to tell me anything than you~'_

_'You've grown attached to the boy, Hisoka. What is he to you?'_

_..._

Those last words echoed in the red head's mind for a bit. Hisoka couldn't quite explain why he was so adamant against Illumi confronting Gon. If this was any other person, the magician could've cared less who Illumi tortured or manipulated. If anything, that was what he found the most intriguing about Illumi.

Nevertheless, he couldn't deny that he was attached to the boy. Hisoka tried distancing himself from Gon and intentionally didn't seek him out for the past 24 hours but he couldn't get the young one out of his head.

He wondered what Gon was doing as of right now. It felt like there was an itch in his chest. Not painful, but relentless and annoying.

He leaned a bit further on the edge of the roof, looking down on all the people passing by. Children dressed up in costumes were running about screaming and laughing. Hisoka closed his eyes and felt the cool air caress his face.

"Sigh...I wonder if Gon is somewhere out there~"

The man wanted to preoccupy his thoughts with something else but couldn't. Ultimately he decided it would be best to just head back and see if he could get another good fight in.

No matter what, Hisoka wouldn't admit that he had fallen for the boy...at least not out loud.

...

* * *

[A few minutes later...]

Gon hastily took out his phone and dialed Mito-san.

"Ah Mito-san gomenasai!" He tried to sound as apologetic as possible.

"Gooonnnnnn...why'd you call so late?" Mito-san was not very happy at all by the tone of her voice.

"Ah well a lot has happened and I actually had a fight at Heaven's Arena yesterday so I completely forgot..."

"Sigh...it's alright Gon, I'm just worried that's all. Are you having fun?" Aunt Mito's tone was a bit lighter and less angry.

"Yeah! Hisoka and I have been fighting and also exploring the city. I wasn't able to do this last time with Killua so it's been a blast!"

"Well that's good to know. I know this might be impossible for you but stay out of trouble. I'm heading to bed now (and so should you)."

"Ha ha alright Mito-san. I love you and goodnight!"

"Love you and goodnight."

Gon finally reached the lobby of Heaven's Arena. Huffing and panting, he pressed the elevator button to head back upstairs.

_Ding. _

The doors finally opened after some waiting. Gon walked into the empty elevator and the doors slowly closed behind him. He watched as the number on the elevator display started to increase as it rose through the tower.

_One...two...three...four..._

He tapped his foot and hummed a simple tune while looking into his jack-o-lantern.

_I have enough candy to last me months!_

He then remembered the last piece of candy he just got and pulled it out of his pocket.

"It wouldn't hurt to have one piece of candy before bed...It's already opened too...I'll just brush my teeth right after it should be fine."

After unwrapping the piece of candy, Gon threw it into his mouth. He swished it around from side to side to get a better taste.

"Hrrmmm it tastes kinda weirrd...it's almost like strawberry but therre's a weird medicinal afterrtaste too..."

_Thirty eight...thirty nine...forty..._

The longer he sucked on the candy the more his heart race began to increase.

"Huh what's happening?" Gon panted. It was getting a bit harder to breathe.

He leaned against the wall grabbing the railing for support. He was feeling hot and bothered without knowing why.

Gon looked down and gasped. He was completely hard. His aching member was clearly outlined in his Halloween costume.

He went to grab his shorts to position them more comfortably but it just ended up creating more friction against his length. He was very much confused and embarrassed to be in this state.

Every time he touched his body it sent him into a frenzy of pleasure.

_Ninety four...ninety five...ninety six..._

"Ahhh...all I did was take some candy from a man...hahh..."

Gon scrutinized the candy wrapper and found some writing on the inside cover.

_Love Candy. Aphrodisiac made to enjoy intimate relations on another level._

"!"

Speechless, he grabbed onto his chest. It felt like it would burst, as his emotions were slowly overwhelming him.

He tried his hardest to look around and think of something but nothing was coming to him. There was no way out of the metal elevator except to get to his own floor. He thought maybe he could call his best friend. He would possibly know what to do.

_One hundred thirteen...one hundred fourteen...one hundred fifteen..._

The teen reprimanded himself for being too easygoing while trick or treating. He ignored Killua's warnings about watching out for razors in Halloween candy or other nefarious substances. He thought his friend was being absurd and that things like this didn't really happen in real life.

He couldn't be more wrong right now.

He needed to get all the way up to the 200th floor.

_One hundred fifty five...one hundred fifty six...one hundred fifty seven..._

The teen was getting dizzy and felt his flush face get even warmer. He never felt a discomfort like this before and tilted his head back for some reprieve. The small elevator space was getting musky as Gon panted harder and harder.

"C'mon...hahhh...ahhhh..." He resolutely looked at the floor level sign.

_One hundred ninety nine...two hundred..._

Gon almost fell out of the elevator, his legs almost too weak to move him. Putting one foot in front of the other was already a hard enough task as he felt his thighs rub against each other. It sent shivers down his legs as he collapsed against the hallway wall.

"Ugh..."

At this point, he wasn't sure if he was even going to make it back to his room. He rummaged through the pocket in his costume and took out his phone. He dialed out and held the phone up to his ear patiently waiting for a response.

...

"Gon-kun?~"

"Hahh...Hisokaaa...ughh..."

"?...Are you alright?~"

"I'm...not...ahh I'm on my floor...hahhh I feel like...I'm burning up..."

"...Don't move..."

There was a serious tone to Hisoka's voice all of a sudden but Gon didn't notice. He placed his arms on his face and tried to calm himself down. He felt pre-cum trickling out of his member, generously coating his bottom.

Not even a minute later he felt his body move as someone picked him up. Gon moved his arms away to find that it was Hisoka, who was already walking over to the elevator probably taking him to his own floor.

"Hisoka...hahhh..."

The man held Gon in his arms and assessed the boy's condition.

His face was completely flushed, eyes slightly glazed over, his heart was beating at an unusually fast pace.

"Gon, did you take anything from someone recently?"

The teen closed his eyes and placed his head on the man's chest.

"I had some candy...there was something in it...the man... ahhhh... wood house on 40th street...gave it to me..."

Hisoka took the wrapper from Gon's hand and read the label.

"..."

The magician's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the boy. He wasn't angry or disappointed but had a look of uneasiness. His stomach twisted in an unpleasant way and his thoughts became clouded.

They finally got to Hisoka's floor and he placed Gon on his bed.

"Ahhh...everything feels weird Hisoka...I don't know..."

"Don't worry Gon..."

The magician got the teen a glass of water and just as he was about to move away, Gon grabbed onto his arm.

"Hisokaaa...can you...help me out...?"

Gon struggled to get those words out as he felt more heat enter his lower region. He bent and spread his legs apart unintentionally putting himself in a suggestive position. He began to finger himself hoping to find some relief but it was minimal at best. He felt empty down there and needed relief.

Hisoka gazed at Gon with carnal intent, taking in the naughty expression on the teen's face as he bit his lip for some semblance of control. Gon kissed Hisoka's hand, indicating to him that he trusted the other and desperately needed him right now.

"...Please?"

"Gon...I can help."

Hisoka leaned in a bit closer as he grabbed the boy's neck and licked his ear, sending what felt like sharp electricity through the boy's ear.

"Ahhh!"

Gon was surprised at how loudly he responded. Hisoka had done this before but it never made him react like that.

All he knew was that he needed the man and every touch felt like a warm fire on his body. He plunged his tongue into Hisoka's mouth into a forceful kiss.

"Haahhhh...naahhh...ahhhh..."

They quickly broke off their kiss as Gon then nibbled on the man's throat. Hisoka responded likewise by caressing the boy's chest, finding the puppy costume on him almost too cute to take off.

"Ahhhhnnnn..."

The man ran his fingers inside the top and teased his nipples, which caused Gon to stop in place.

"Hnnggg...haaaaahhh..."

"My...my...you're quite sensitive today~"

"Hisokaaa...can you nghhh...no games..."

Reassuring the younger one, he kissed the boy's chest before taking off their clothes.

Gon still had on the costume ears and tail which only excited the man further. The teen was squirming and shifting in place trying to bring the other man closer.

"This should help relieve some pressure Gon~"

Hisoka's mouth was inches from Gon's length as he slowly swallowed it all.

"Nggghhnn!" Gon arched his back as he felt pleasure engulfing him.

Hisoka only had to deep throat him a few times before Gon finally orgasmed.

"Ahhh...hahhh...haaaannn!..."

Gon's hands were up to his chest and his thighs were spread wide. After swallowing, Hisoka straddled himself close to the teen's entrance, lubing himself up in preparation. He knew that the boy was nowhere near close to being done due to his condition and that they might be at this for a while.

"...Hisokaaaa...pleasee...hahhhh...give it to me..."

"Do you want me to thrust it in?~" He rubbed his tip against Gon but didn't fully penetrate through.

"Arrrfff," Gon barked. He grinded his ass against Hisoka's length unable to wait any longer and sucked on one of Hisoka's fingers in his mouth.

Hisoka was completely turned on.

"Fuck Gon~"

He frantically thrusted into Gon, too aroused by the sexy puppy underneath him. He wanted to ravish the boy and leave his marks all over, but he also wanted to hold him close and kiss him passionately. After fully entering he waited a minute to help the younger one adjust.

"Ahhh...soooo goood...mmnnnn..." Gon was moaning loudly in approval as the discomfort was replaced with pleasure.

He couldn't explain how good he felt, how every time Hisoka rammed back into him it would make him see stars.

"Gon you're so good~"

The man was moving at a fast pace not only for Gon's sake but his own. He wanted to thoroughly wipe the bad experience Gon just had with feelings of bliss. He knew Gon would never admit it but when he saw him earlier in the hallway the teen looked confused and scared.

The magician stimulated the boy's cock, satisfied with how much the other was responding.

"Hisokaaaa...aaahhhhhn...I'm about to...ahhhh!"

Gon came again, spilling onto his chest. He rode out his orgasm as Hisoka continued thrusting into him. But the teen was still hard.

The magician couldn't imagine what might've happen if what he thought would've happened at the wooden house did. He wouldn't let that disgusting human touch a hair on Gon's head.

He kissed Gon deeply as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Hisokaaa..."

"Gon..."

They kissed again but this time there was something different that they couldn't quite explain. They couldn't get enough of the other as they embraced, their emotions poured out into their locked lips. Hisoka needed Gon as much as a man needed air to breathe and Gon clung onto Hisoka falling deeper for the man. Time almost stopped still for them in this moment.

With one more thrust they both came together. Gon mewled under his breath and Hisoka dotingly responded.

"You should be aright now Gon."

"Ahhh...alright..." Gon tried to catch his breath now that the pressure on his lower region was gone.

"You had me worried for a second..." He nuzzled his forehead against the teen's.

"You...were worried?" The teen couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Yes, I was..." Hisoka felt the ache in his chest from earlier recede as he lifted his face to look at Gon.

"Thanks Hisoka..."

Some time had passed and Hisoka took the two of them to the bathroom to wash up. He checked Gon's temperature which finally returned back to normal and tucked him into bed.

"Get some rest alright?"

"Okay...night Hisoka."

Hisoka gently kissed Gon on the cheek, "Goodnight Gon~"

...

An hour had passed and the younger boy was fast asleep. Hisoka was still wide awake. He looked out the window into the city as he held a playing card in his hand.

He quietly got up and walked to the door, heading outside. The streets were dimly lit and empty, not a single person in sight. Hisoka only had one objective on his mind.

He eventually crept up to the doorstep of a wooden house and aggressively knocked three times.

Clearly still upset from his earlier interaction, the stranger behind the door bitterly responded.

"Who is it?!"

For a second, there was complete fear in the man's eyes as he felt Hisoka's menacing aura penetrate through the door and through his bones. Hisoka's eyes were a deep dark amber as he looked down on the scum of a man that tried to do something to Gon.

As their gazes met, Hisoka instantaneously threw his fist through the door, punching the man and sending him flying through the room.

"!"

The man fell clumsily to the floor gasping for air as his lungs were most likely ruptured on impact.

Hisoka threateningly walked over to the man and stepped on his chest. Grabbing a hold of both arms he pulled with enough force that they ripped off.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Blood splattered all over the room, canvasing the walls and floors.

The man pitifully tried to scoot away from the magician using his legs but couldn't get away. Tears covered his face as excruciating pain ripped through his body.

Hisoka tightly grasped the man's throat, squeezing out every ounce of air in the man. He wanted to watch the guy's head pop off but opted instead to watch the lights in the man's eyes slowly fade and his body go limp. Those few seconds dragged on and then there was complete silence.

Hisoka didn't bother covering the body and watched as a pool of blood slowly formed underneath the now corpse. He wiped the blood off his hands on the dead man's shirt and walked out of the house.

Finally calming down, he walked back to Heaven's Arena.

Returning back to the floor, Hisoka immediately took a shower rinsing himself of all evidence of what just happened. He then watched Gon's face as he slept, placing a hand over the boy's body in a caring manner. He wasn't going to let anything happen to him no matter what.

The red head used his other hand to grab the remote and turned on the TV, lowering the volume not to wake the other.

_Breaking news. Mysterious homicide - Body found in downtown area. Currently under investigation._

...


	18. 18 - Interruptions

**Disclaimers:**

**-**I do not own or claim ownership on any of the characters mentioned or Hunter x Hunter. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Warnings:**

Please see the warnings and tags before reading. Rated MA. Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes.

**Personal Note: **Hi everyone! Sorry for being MIA. Work has been really crazy over the past few months and I wasn't home for the holidays.

Hope everyone had fun over the holidays and happy 2020!

* * *

Chapter 18 - Interruptions

...

Gon felt kinda awkward talking about what happened on Halloween so the incident never came back up in their conversations over the past couple of weeks. It was in the past and a mistake he'd **never** make again. Killua was right, he was getting too old for trick-or-treating anyways...

It was a lot colder now and everyone on the streets were wearing jackets and coats. Gon always used a bit of his nen while outside to protect himself from the cold, but he knew he should probably invest in some thicker clothing anyways.

Last week when they were out, Hisoka had to wrap Gon in his jacket while still wearing it. The red head was wearing a long tailored double breasted coat that went all the way down to his knees. The black cashmere wool of the coat made his hair look even more crimson than usual that day. Hisoka chuckled looking down at the teen, 'capturing' him in his embrace. Gon didn't really complain mainly because he was shivering but also because he felt a sense of comfort being so close to the man.

Gon left Heaven's Arena and walked over to the outlet stores in search for a jacket. After an hour of shopping, he finally settled on a green parka that had white faux fur trimming the hood. His winnings from previous battles easily covered the cost of his basic living expenses and whenever they did go out somewhere really expensive or fancy, Hisoka always insisted on paying.

_It's really nice being in a relationship with Hisoka_, Gon thought as he walked around some more.

He didn't only go shopping to get a jacket but also to get a surprise Christmas gift for Hisoka.

He knew the man didn't really celebrate anything or believe in anything as silly as an old man climbing down chimneys for that matter, but the boy couldn't help but get wrapped up in the spirit of the holidays.

The street lamps were decorated with Christmas wreaths and metallic snowflakes were hung across the traffic lights. The air smelled of pine trees and gingerbread.

'Hmmm he probably wouldn't want anything too sweet or some silly video game . . .'

As he thought about what Hisoka would probably want most, he couldn't help but hear a mischievous voice in the back of his head.

'_I want you~_'

'Ahh!' Gon shook his head embarrassed at the thought he just had. 'Agh this is gonna be harder than I thought…'

After some more contemplating, a light switched in his head as he figured out the perfect thing to get the man.

'But will any place sell it?'

Gon knew he had to at least try so he set off with a glimmer of hope.

...

* * *

[The next day...]

Gon was laying on the bed playing an open-world adventure game on his new portable console. Killua recently sent him the console as an early Christmas gift and the teen couldn't have been more ecstatic.

It was Christmas Eve and you could hear the sound of holiday music playing even within Heaven's Arena. Every floor played a different song and there were lots of people wearing holiday costumes and thick sweaters.

The teen's ears twitched as he heard someone approach the door. The lock quickly turned and the door opened.

'Hiya Gon~' Hisoka walked into the room and dropped a curious looking red bag by the side of the bed before kissing the boy's head.

'What's that?' Gon asked leaning off the edge of the bed.

'Ah ah ah~,' The man placed his hand over the bag to keep the other from opening it. 'That's a surprise~'

'Aww please Hisoka?' Gon had to know what was in the bag. It could've been some sweets or a new toy or some rare valuable nen-infused item. The mystery was going to keep gnawing at him.

'I dunno~' Hisoka looked the other way as he held onto the bag.

'. . .How about I show you what I got you for Christmas?'

The man turned back to Gon and thought for a second. '. . .Well I was saving this up for Christmas day but if you really want to know then fine~'

Giddy and excited, the teen ran over to the other side of the room and back to grab the present he got Hisoka. It was messily wrapped in multiple different gift wrap paper which made the red head chuckle at the hard effort Gon put in.

'Alright, close your eyes and don't open them until I say so~'

Too eager, the teen closed his eyes and used his hands to cover his face.

The sound of a door opening and closing broke the room's silence.

_That sound was much closer than the door from before, _Gon thought as he realized Hisoka must've gone into the bathroom. It technically wasn't cheating since the man didn't say anything about covering his ears.

He tried to listen to see if he could hear anything beyond the door but was unsuccessful.

_Hisoka must be being extra discreet on purpose..._

Minutes passed and finally the door swung open. Gon jolted at the sudden sound which caught him off guard.

He could feel Hisoka's presence getting closer and closer until all of a sudden he was getting picked up and put on his lap.

'?'

Gon kept his eyes closed, faithfully following the other's instructions but his patience was really wearing thin.

'I can tell how impatient you are Gon so you can open your eyes~'

Immediately, Gon noticed that Hisoka was wearing a dark red and white Santa Claus outfit. It wasn't one of those large suits with the fake belly but rather a soft velvet one that probably cost a lot more than the teen could imagine. It accentuated his figure nicely and almost looked like a fancy robe. The addition of the red hat was a nice touch as well.

Gon bit his lip as he wondered if he was wearing anything underneath it. He never thought that Hisoka would be one for dressing up but at the same time it shouldn't have surprised him.

'Do you like it?~'

Gon shyly nodded his head yes. Pleased with the response, the man snuggled his cheek into the other.

'Now it's your turn~'

'Oh yeah!' The teen turned his torso and grabbed the present on the bed and handed it over.

Hisoka inspected the box for a few seconds and then began to slowly open it, savoring the giddy look of anticipation on the teen's face.

'...'

Hisoka couldn't believe his eyes. He took the item out of the box to make sure it was really what he though it was.

He was hit by a wave of nostalgia as he looked at it. The packaging was the same, the colors were the same. He looked back at Gon who had the biggest grin on his face.

'You're always talking about how your aura has the qualities of both rubber and gum so I thought this was the perfect gift!' Gon smirked at the man, pleased with how great his gift was.

Hisoka was lost in thought as he gazed aimlessly at the pack of Bungee Gum in his hand. He couldn't help but reminisce on how he chewed bungee gum when he was younger.

Oh how Gon reminded him so much of himself when he was younger…

'Thank you Gon.' The man affectionately kissed the boy while cupping the boy's face with one hand.

Gon knew he really hit it out of the ballpark with this gift by how tenderly the man was holding him. It wasn't rough but gentle and intimate.

When he finally drew their lips apart for air, Gon knew he had to ask Hisoka something.

'Ne Hisoka, where's my gift?'

The man chuckled at how innocently the teen asked.

'Ha ha took you long enough~'

He wrapped Gon's legs around him as they faced each other and he started to kiss the nape of Gon's neck.

'Have you been naughty or nice?~'

'I must've been very nice this year.' The boy cheekly replied.

'Hmmm I think you may have been naughty~'

'Oi Hisokaaaa.' Gon pouted, although he knew the man was only messing around he never wanted to be labeled as "bad" even as a joke.

'Ha ha alright alright. You've been very nice this year, Gon~' He grinned. 'Especially to me~'

Hisoka booped the boy's nose to tease him.

'And for that you get a nice reward ~' He threw Gon onto the bed and hovered slightly over him locking their faces together into another deep kiss.

'Mmmmmnnn...'

Gon put his hand through Hisoka's suit and was pleasantly surprised to find out he was right earlier.

_Nothing :)_

They both simultaneously took off their own tops without breaking their kisses, their bodies rubbing against each other ever so slightly.

Gon wrapped his hands around Hisoka's broad shoulders, feeling his strong muscles. Hisoka reciprocated by placing his hand on Gon's hips, slowly moving upwards to his abs and then his chest.

'Ahhnn...'

Gon could feel himself getting excited as his pants felt tighter and more constricted. He lifted his hips and rubbed against the man's abdomen in a lewd way to show how hard he was without using words.

'Are you going to give me my present or not?', he teased.

Hisoka felt his cock throb at that moment, eager to thrust into the boy and please him. He responded by taking off his pants and letting his length swing out hitting the boy's thigh repeatedly.

'Oh you're going to love your "present"~'

Hisoka pulled off Gon's pants and underwear and aggressively spread apart the boy's legs, grabbing his thighs in a possessive manner.

His face was mere inches away from the other as his breathe lingered on the boy's cock.

Just as he was about to swallow the entire length whole, there was an abrupt sound that caused him to pause.

*Knock Knock*

'. . . .'

'. . .Maybe they have the wrong room?' Gon lifted his neck to look at the other.

'. . . Gon, I have the entire floor~'

*Knock Knock Knock*

Slightly miffed the red head walked over and answered the door still fully naked.

'Oh! Uh hello Hisoka Morroh. I'm uh just providing a gentle reminder that you have a match in the next 15 minutes.'

'What? Today?~'

'Yeah I checked the list twice. December 24th against a person named "Nether Dell".'

Hisoka frowned and let out a sigh. 'Alright I understand.' He closed the door behind him and went back to the bed.

'As much as I hate to stop, we'll have to continue this later Gon~'

Looking at the teen, it was obvious he was a bit disappointed. The pout on his face said everything.

'I'll make sure the wait is worthwhile~' He promised.

'Ah alright, but I expect two Christmas presents then.' Gon knew that he could at least use this to his advantage to get another gift out of the man.

'Of course~'

...


	19. 19 - Pillow Talk

**Disclaimers:**

**-**I do not own or claim ownership on any of the characters mentioned or Hunter x Hunter. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Warnings:**

Please see the warnings and tags before reading. Rated MA. Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes.

**Personal Note: I just wanted to say thanks to all that have reviewed or reached out to me regarding 'New Experiences'! You guys are too kind and am really glad that the chapters have been just as enjoyable to you as it has been writing it so far. ****I've never been the creative type growing up so writing fanfic was something I never would've imagined doing. **

**On a side note, ****I've also started to dabble a bit in drawing, mainly anime/manga style drawing. It's something I've always wanted to do but never really had any skill in. Does anyone have any recommendations (videos, books, online tutorials)? Should I start from realistic/realism and work backwards? Any advice would really mean a lot and thanks!**

**And without further ado, the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Pillow Talk

…

[A week later…]

Hisoka was laying completely flat on the bed while Gon was sitting on top of him on his back. The teen took out a new set of bandages and carefully placed them on the man's back, throwing out the old bandages covered in dried up blood.

'Looks like you're healing up just fine, Hisoka.'

Gon was moving as carefully as possible, recalling the instructions the doctor gave him on replacing the bandages.

'Usually I'd just apply some of my "texture surprise" to something like this but having you take care of me is a nice alternative~'

Looking at the scarred markings on the man's back, Gon could not help but think about the battle from last week...

…

Hisoka clearly had the advantage leading 8 points to nothing. He looked bored and yawned a few times.

'I can't believe I was interrupted because of this~'

Gon watched the fight from the sides and flushed a bit at the man's words, as he was the only one who understood what Hisoka was really referring to.

'…Ugh you and your damn riddles and tricks…' The challenger groaned. He struggled to keep his defense stance despite it being only minutes into the fight.

Swiftly, the red head used his signature playing cards to strike his opponent, hitting the man's tendons and bringing him to his knees. 'Gahh!' There was a small pool of blood forming at the man's feet.

'One point to Hisoka!' The referee announced loudly. The crowd went wild.

Hisoka gradually walked up to the man, showing no pity at his sad looking opponent. He assumed fighting at Heavens Arena would have led to more interesting battles without question but if anything, it had been more of a disappointment.

Just as he was about to strike the final blow, his opponent yelled at the top of his lungs.

'I forfeit!' He raised his chin and looked first at Hisoka who was mere inches from slitting his throat and then to the ref who was still assessing the situation. The veins in Hisoka's hands were throbbing, anxious to make the final blow.

A few seconds had passed and the ref shouted at the top of his lungs. 'Hisoka wins by forfeit!'

The crowd booed in disapproval, dissatisfied with the anticlimactic win.

'Sigh, I would've expected more from a 71 but oh well~' Hisoka was disappointed that the fight was so easy but was glad he could at least return back to Gon.

His mind was already somewhere else, thinking about how the rest of the night would go and what he would do. Or "who" he would do. As he turned his back from the opponent, he looked into the crowds to see if he could spot his young fruit.

The defeated man strangely wasn't despondent and instead smirked under the shadow cast over his face. He whispered a few words under his breath and leapt forward with all his remaining strength at the other man.

Hisoka felt the sudden spike in nen grow from behind him. 'I guess you still had some fight left in you~'

However, before the man could turn around he felt his body freeze in place. He was immobilized somehow. His eyes widened and then—

'HISOKA!' The teen cried out, silencing all the other voices in the crowd.

…

'Gonnnn?~' Hisoka asked in a light whimsical manner.

'Huh?' Gon finally realized that he spaced out.

Hisoka quickly noticed the boy's unusual behavior and turned his body around.

'Wuah!' Gon was pulled into Hisoka's chest and the man began to stroke his hair.

'No need to worry about me Gon~' He reassuringly kissed the boy's face and then his collarbone.

Gon felt shivers down his spine. He couldn't tell whether it was out of surprise or from the aura that Hisoka was emitting. It felt like it was enveloping his body and surrounding his own nen.

'Instead you should worry about yourself right now~'

The man grabbed the teen's hips and pressed them firmly against his own, rubbing their slowly hardening lengths together.

'Ahhhh Gonn~' He bit his lip, struggling to keep a slow pace with their movements.

'Ahhhn you know one of these days...I'm going to beat you right?' Feeling hot and bothered, Gon took off his shirt unintentionally showing off his cute pink nipples to the other.

_Oh the noises you make when I suck on those pink buds~_

'I can't wait for our next fight then~'

The thought of a battle against the boy was getting him even more turned on. Just imagining fighting Gon could send him over the edge.

'Well, what if I said it's already started?' Gon gently grabbed Hisoka's length, rubbing the shaft up and down while rubbing his own length against the man's thighs. Raising his brow, this came as a complete surprise to the red head.

Hisoka loved that straightforward but determined side of Gon. He was truly an enhancer at his core. Competitive and simpleminded (to a degree) but always fun~

'It's on~'

...


End file.
